Will Of My Heart
by kotsch
Summary: Arogant n spoiled Syaoran Li was shocked wen he found out dat a certain Sakura Kinomoto became d coheir of their family mansion in HK.Now,dey have 2 live 2gether & he intend to make her life a living hell. But wen dis snobbish guy started 2 fall in luv..
1. Chapter One

Konnichiwa! I got a new fic on my mind right now! ^___^ It's been bugging me for days now that I just have to finally write it down.  Anyway, just some info on the story: the gang are all twenty-two now, S+S still haven't met. Meaning, they still don't know each other.  Oh, in this fic, Syaoran has NO sisters.  I decided it to be that way because his situation could contradict some events in the story if he has sisters.  Anyway, his mother died, leaving him an orphaned and making Sakura the co-heir of his mansion.  Which really bugged him most.  Oh well, I should really stop babbling now so you could get to read the rest of the fic. Please review later, okay?

CHAPTER ONE 

Syaoran fidgeted on his seat, his fingers slightly toying the loose strands of thread on his armrest.  Still not contented, he decided to stand up, in a rather impatient manner, looking as if he'd rather be elsewhere.  

            Just when he thought he couldn't wait any minute longer, the huge oak door of their family attorney's office opened gently.  A balding man in his late fifties, walked hurriedly inside the room, his face a mixture of anxiety and embarrassment.

            "Sorry for being late."

            Syaoran just nodded in response.  

            "Please do take a seat."

            He reluctantly looked at the leather chair he used to sit earlier before he arrived.  Not that he had a problem with it, in fact it's very comfortable but he suddenly felt as if sitting down only takes up more of his energy.  After a few more seconds, he sighed and grudgingly sat down.

            "Could we please just get on with it, Attorney Tan?" He paused. "I-I just want to get this whole thing finished as soon as you can."

            The attorney looked at him sympathetically.  "I understand.  It must've been hard with the sudden death of your mother and everything."

            "I could manage well all by myself."

            "Well, there's still your cousin Meiling and your butler, Wei, to take care of things around you."

            Syaoran coughed deliberately. "Hmmm…if you don't mind…"

            "Oh-! Yes, we should start the reading of papers now." Atty. Tan answered hastily. He perfectly understood how much the young man is suffering right now. Losing a father in his childhood and with the unwanted death of his mother due to a car accident, Syaoran Li is already an orphaned.  But despite being an orphaned at the age of twenty-two, he differs from other child who suffered the same fate as he is, in such a way that he is left with a huge amount of money and assets by his late parents.  And this is the reason why he is here in his office right now.  He is going to read over the inheritance papers and proclaim his share of money, even though of course, most of it will go to him being an only child.

            "As stated here in the paper, which is signed by your mother, she said that eighty percent of your family's money will all be granted to you.  Ten percent will go to your loyal butler and caretaker, who is Wei, as an act of deepest gratitude for all the years he dutifully served to your family."  He paused to take a look at Syaoran, whose eyes stared dully at the table infront of him. "Five percent will go to your cousin's family, Meiling and the remaining five percent will go to charity."

            "Which charity will the money go?" Syaoran asked curiously.

            "I guess…since it's not stated here it could be a charity of your choice." 

            "Oh."

            "Anyway, all your parents share of stocks will go to their one and only child, whom is you of course.  She now granted you the right to take over and own your very successful company, Li Corporations and take full responsibility of all its transactions."

            "The mansion in Europe is given solely to you, however this situation couldn't be applied in the case of your mansion here in China."

            Syaoran jerked slightly at the attorney's last sentence.  "What do you mean?"

            "You're only a co-heir of your mansion."

            "With whom? Meiling? Wei?"

            The old man shook his head gently, looking back at him seriously, as if assessing his face.

            "Your mother clearly stated in the papers that the family's mansion, in Hongkong, will be bestowed upon two persons: to his son Syaoran Li and to Ms. Sakura Kinomoto."

            Syaoran's face showed complete bewilderment at the name he just heard.

            "Who the hell is she?"

            "It was not stated who she is, or how is she related to your family.  Her name is plainly written in your mother's last testament and I'm only reading it to you."

            "Is she some kind of a child of my father or mother born out of wedlock? Is she supposed to be my sister or something? Because if she is, I couldn't accept her!" He stood up abruptly, glaring at Atty. Tan.

            "Now, now. We shouldn't jump to conclusions so suddenly Syaoran."

            "I don't care.  I don't even know who she is and she even got some inheritance from my parents?" His eyebrows twitched angrily. "Is she some important person?"

            The attorney looked worriedly at Syaoran.  He already expected reactions like this coming from him.  This kid is spoiled and has become used to being so irresponsible with his life that taking charge over the family's business and hearing somebody's name written in his parents' will seemed to have already taken a toll to his body.

            "My subordinates already found Ms. Kinomoto and I think they already talked to her.  She will be coming to the mansion any day this week."

            "What for?"  Syaoran grunted.

            "Well, I haven't told you but it is also written in the papers that she gets to stay also at the mansion, just like you are.  So to put it simply, you'll be living together."

            Syaoran's amber eyes darken. "WHAT?!?"

~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~

            "Now, who could she be?" Meiling asked out loud, upon hearing Syaoran's narration of what happened earlier at the attorney's office.

            "I don't know who the hell is she but one thing is for certain: I don't like her."  Syaoran frowned.  He spent almost all the time driving back to his house, thinking just what this Kinomoto girl's connection with his family but still, he couldn't figure it out.  

            "Come on, you still haven't met her and you're saying you don't like her already?"

            "I bet she's some gold digger or something."

            Meiling couldn't help but laughed at his cousin's overactive imagination.  

            "What's so funny?" He shot her a look of annoyance.  

            "You never change my dear cousin."  She replied haughtily, looking at Syaoran amusingly.  "So…what are your plans with Li Corporation?"

            Syaoran inhaled sharply, running a hand in his hair frustratingly. 

"You know damn well I don't know anything about business." He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care about anything right now."

"God, Syaoran! You ought to take your life seriously now! Especially now that your mother is…" She paused hesitantly. "You should think about the company, or else it will go down into the drains."

"I don't need any more of your sermons, Mei-ling!" He taunted.

She frowned at the stubborn look he just gave her. 

"I'm just trying to help you. I mean, you should give up on that carefree, happy go-lucky attitude of yours by now.  You have to learn to grow up!"

"Just what are you implying?"

"Why don't you give a run in handling your company? Who knows, maybe it could become even more successful in your hands!" Meiling eyes sparkled. "I have an idea.  Why don't you ask some help from Eriol? He knows a lot about businesses."

Syaoran's eyes grew large. "No way! He is darn creepy! I don't like him!"

"Shheesshhhhh…you act as if you're not his descendant or something."

"I am not!"

"Fine! If you say so, your oh-so-stubborn-Highness," she rolled her eyes. "But he's the only one who could help you."

"Whatever." Syaoran crossed his arms impatiently. "I'm going to think about it."

"You should. Oh by the way, how are you going to deal with that Kinomoto girl living here with you." A worried look registered on Meiling's face. "I hope you don't really intend to make that girl's life miserable.  You said so yourself that she has no idea that she even became the co-heir of this mansion, just the same way as you do."

"Oh right." Syaoran smirked. "I'm going to make her stay here as unforgettable as it could possibly get.  I'll make sure that the moment she stepped a foot here in MY mansion, she will regret having to see me.  And if she still insists? I'm going to make her life as miserable as hell."

~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Syaoran sure sounds like a meany! ::Shudders:: But I still love him anyway!  Now, what will happen to our dear Sakura now? Will Syaoran really make her life that miserable? Hmmm…just keep reading the next chappys okay? I hope you review this new fic of mine! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter Two

Arigatou gozaimas to all who reviewed in the previous chapter! I'm happy that you loved it! Anyway, just to answer some of the questions regarding the previous chapter: Meiling is NOT Syaoran's fiancé. Their relationship is purely platonic, being cousins and all.  And yes, Syaoran did graduated from college.  It is stated in this chapter so I guess you'll know it later. ^__^ Well, I just want to thank _starquestor_ for e-mailing me about a mistake I made in the last chapter. I was surprised that she's the only one who notice it! ::chuckles:: Anyway, thanks for correcting me @_@  So yes, please if you see any grammatical errors on this chap, feel free to e-mail me. Oh, I hope you'll also review this fic after you read it. That would be a big help! Arigatou!

CHAPTER TWO 

Syaoran stared at the tall building looming in front of him.  He narrowed his eyes at the thought that he will be spending most of his day in this place that seemed to mock him, as if doubting his capabilities to handle such an illustrious company.

            He walked hesitantly inside the office, regaining his composure.  

"G-good morning Mr. Li!" A surprised attendant in the lobby greeted him as soon as she saw him. 

He glanced at her and gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.  He wasn't surprised at all at the look she just gave her.  In fact, every employee in the lobby was staring at him in surprise.  He suddenly felt like a new kid transferring to a new school with all the attention he's been getting.

"Is Hiiragizawa here already?" He asked the attendant authoritatively.

"Hmm…yes, Sir.  He arrived about half an hour ago." She smiled. "He's at the fifth floor, waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you." He replied before walking away from the lobby.  His eyes hastily scanned the area and saw the elevators situated on the left wing.  He briskly walked towards it, hurrying to reach his office at once.

"Good morning, Sir Li!" A woman, whom he estimated to be around the age of her late twenties, greeted him as soon as he opened the doors to his office.  It's been so long since he last went inside this building just to see his mother that he was surprised at the fact that his late mother already hired a new secretary.  He vaguely remembered that a thirty-year-old something woman used to work as a secretary to his mom when he was still around fifteen years old.

Syaoran looked at the empty receiving area of his office.

"I'm expecting someone. Uh, where is Hiiragizawa?"

"He's already inside your private office, sir."  His secretary tilted her curly hair to one side, pointing at the direction of the mahogany door of his office.

He took a long deep breath before opening the door.  

"I never knew you have this little habit of tardiness." Eriol spoke at once when he saw him.

"I had a hard time getting up by six o' clock in the morning." He frowned.  He slumped recklessly at the huge leather chair situated on his table.  His eyes caught sight of the new nameplate placed atop the desk. _Mr. Li Syaoran, Chief Executive Officer._  His lips tilted slightly to one side, amused at his 'new' title.

"Well, if you're really serious about taking over your family business, you should start by going to the office in time."

"Your beginning to sound like Meiling."  He said exasperatedly.

"I'm here to help you aren't I?" Eriol chuckled. "So I'm just giving you tips.  You should be touched at the fact that as soon as you called me up last Saturday, I managed to adjust my hectic schedule just to meet you this Tuesday."

"Oooh, yeah. I should be." Syaoran replied sarcastically.  He looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You never change my cute little descendant." 

"Give me a favor, will you? Could you just quit the whole descendant thing because it's really getting on my nerves!"

Eriol laughed slightly, looking at him in amusement. 

"I already gave you enough favors.  Anyway, what made you decide to finally handle this job?" His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are you planning to settle down soon?"

"Are you kidding me? You know I'm not into marriage and stuffs like that."

"Well then, what's your reason?"

Syaoran darted his eyes away from Eriol's face, glancing at the spacious office that his mother used to occupy.  He must admit that he was a little surprise earlier when he noticed the new furnishings of the office.  He never thought that they would redecorate it so soon especially that he still haven't really decided yet on the matter regarding about his position as the CEO of the company.

He shrugged at Eriol. "I don't know. I just decided to try it."

"So you mean to say that you're still not sure about managing the company?"

"I guess so."  He sighed frustratingly.  "It's such a big responsibility! I really don't know if I could handle all the pressures of this work."

Eriol looked at his sullen face thoughtfully.  "It's really easy once you get the hang of it.  You're intelligent Syaoran and you know that.  Isn't it that despite how lazy and stubborn you are, you still managed to get above average grades when you're in college?  And don't you go telling me that business is not your thing, because you took up Economy which is somehow related to the industrial world."

"I took up that course because I couldn't think of anything at that time.  Up to now, I still don't know what I even want."

"Well, maybe I should extend my stay here longer." Eriol stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I think I should give you enough time to familiarize yourself with all the trades of this business."

"I thought I will never say this but…thanks a lot for your help." Syaoran muttered.

Eriol grinned at him.  "Well, you don't have to thank me.  It's my job as your 'ancestor'."

"The old man couldn't have said it any better."

"Oh, what's this news I've heard from Meiling?  She said some co-heir living with you in your mansion or something like that."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.  Trust Meiling to babble stuffs like this to Eriol.

"Well, mother left the house to me and to some girl I never even knew that existed.  I just don't understand her reason for this! I don't even know how she come to know her!"

"Do you know the name?"

"Attorney Tan said that this girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto.  Heck, she's not even Chinese!" Syaoran growled. "She surely is not my long-lost relative or something."

Eriol was startled when he heard the name.  "S-Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yeah." He narrowed his eyes. "You know her?"

"Uhm…no." Eriol shook his head gently, his mind suddenly filled with thoughts.  "The name just sounds…familiar."

~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~

Syaoran stretched his tired body in the couch, his eyes drooping sleepily.   For him, the day is indeed long and tiring.  He never thought how complicated it could be being in-charge of a whole company.  He knew it is difficult, but not THAT difficult.  Eriol said that he's simply starting with the basics and he's already having a tough time acquainting his self to his new 'world'.

"Do you want some tea, Syaoran?" 

Syaoran opened his eyes and found himself looking at the familiar face of his butler.  

"No, thanks.  Maybe later."

"Okay. I'll just be in the kitchen supervising the maids." And with that, Wei silently walked back towards the direction of the kitchen.

= _Being responsible sure is tough especially if you grew up to be one spoiled child._ = He admitted to his self.  He never thought that an unfortunate incident such as the death of his mother would be the only one to open up his eyes.  He remembered how his late mother used to be so disappointed at him for being so stubborn and irresponsible.  And the fact that he used to change girlfriends so easily as if he's just changing his clothes, doesn't help either.  Yelan used to say how she is afraid that he might end up with the wrong women.

A loud ringing of the phone startled his thoughts.  He hastily grabbed the phone located near the table beside the couch.

"Hello."

"Syaoran?"  A hesitant voice asked on the other line.

He paused for a few seconds, trying to recognize the voice.

"Grace?"

"Wow, you still recognized me!" She giggled softly. "Oh, I've heard about the death of your mother. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay. I've already come to terms with that fact so don't worry."

"Oh…I mean, that's good for you."

"So, why did you call?" He asked.  He didn't mean to be rude but he just don't know what business she might have with him that he suddenly called him up after about two years.  He really didn't develop the habit of keeping in touch with his ex-girlfriends.

"Well, I just want to let you know that I'll be coming back in the country anytime this month."

"So?"

"…I really hope I could get to see you. I mean it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"I don't know, Grace. I'm busy with a lot of stuffs right now." He scowled. "Listen, I've got to get going now cause I still have to do something."

"Okay. See you soon, I guess." Grace replied softly.

"Bye."

Syaoran groaned inwardly at the thought that Grace is coming back to Hongkong soon.  Well, he must admit that she got a nice personality and a gorgeous face to match with, but knowing the sound of her voice…he knows she wants to get hook up with him again.  He really don't think that he could handle a girl right now.  He doesn't need anymore distractions with all the problems that he's been dealing with right now.

"Now what?" He muttered when he heard the doorbell ringing.  He idly watched Wei walking briskly towards the door.  In a few minutes, their loyal caretaker emerged back at the door.

"Syaoran, you have a guest. Shall I let her in?"

"Who?" 

"Well, she wouldn't tell me her name. She said she'd rather introduce herself to you when you met face-to-face."

Syaoran's face look annoyed.  It must've been some woman he used to know dropping by.  They used to do unexpected visits to him which used to bug him and his mother the most.

"I can't do anything about it anymore, can't I?" He sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine. Let her in."

He waited uninterestedly at the living room, cursing silently whoever it is who came to visit him.  

"Please come inside, Syaoran is sitting in the couch waiting for you." He heard Wei said.

His breath was taken away when he saw a very beautiful woman standing hesitantly on the front door.  He was mesmerized by his beauty; with his auburn hair falling up to her shoulders and her expressive green eyes looking at him anxiously.  Even though she's wearing a simple blouse and jeans, he never thought how that look could be so sexy.

"Do I know you?" He asked her curiously.   

"Well, I…Um…" She paused uncertainly. "Syaoran Li, right?"

He nodded silently. "You still haven't answered my question."

"We haven't really met before…"

"I know that."

The woman's face flushed at his sudden display of aloofness.  It doesn't mean that because she's gorgeous, he's going to get all chummy with her the first time they met.

"Well, I'm…Sakura Kinomoto."

~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: A cliffy, ne? ^_~ Anyway, thank you for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it.  Please review okay?  I'll certainly appreciate it!


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

"Come again?!?" Syaoran asked in disbelief, not sure if he really heard THAT 'name'.

Sakura looked at the young man standing rigidly infront of her with growing nervousness.  This, is definitely not turning out good at all.

"I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, eyes wide with surprised.

"Weren't you informed?" She asked quizzically. "I thought you already knew about my situation as the—"

"It doesn't matter." Syaoran cut her off rudely.  He scowled with utter distaste at her, obviously pointing out that he doesn't like her at all.

"I never thought that you'd actually have the guts to come here." He continued haughtily.

A growing sense of embarrassment and anger is welling up inside of Sakura at the way Syaoran is treating her.  All along, she was already warned about his spoiled and indifferent attitude yet, she still refused to believe it.  She assumed that a son who has good and generous parents wouldn't act as such.  But seeing the way he is right now, she was a fool to think that he is a nice person after all.

"Why shouldn't I come here?" She asked, trying her best to compose herself.

"You're asking me?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you why you shouldn't come here."

He walked arrogantly towards her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"First and foremost, you're not welcome here." He stressed. "Second, you're not even a part of our family or a friend of mine, to say the least.  I don't allow strangers inside the house for your information."

Syaoran crossed his arms impatiently, enjoying the sight of Sakura's furious face.  His plan is definitely working perfectly.  He's pretty much sure that any minute now, she's going to storm out of the mansion calling the whole inheritance thing off.  Anyway, he's willing to compromise and gave her in equivalent money all the value of her share in the mansion.

"Lastly, and most important of all, I DON'T like you." He scoffed. "And never will I."

"What's your problem?"

"I want you out of my house as soon as possible. Plain and simple."

Sakura tilted her head up, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I am also the legal co-heir of this mansion, you know."  She pointed out. "You can't make me go away that easily."

"Tell me, what's your connection with my family so as to receive a good inheritance from my parents?" He glared at her. "You're just a nobody."

"Don't talk to me as if I did something wrong." She answered back hotly, not able to control her temper anymore.  She didn't go all the way to Hongkong just to be insulted like this. "I am just as surprised as you are.  I don't even know anyone from your family until recently, an attorney went to my place and told me everything about the inheritance."

"Don't lie to me, Kinomoto.  How could someone like you, who says that she doesn't know us, received a good lump of fortune, huh?"

"I am not lying." She retorted. "If you don't want to believe me then that's your choice."

"Are you telling me that you're actually here to…to…live with me in this mansion?" Syaoran exclaimed, glancing at the two huge suitcases she carried along with her.

"I don't have much of a choice.  I have my dad and my brother but…" She paused uncertainly, memories flashed across her mind and for a few seconds, sadness flickered in her face. "My brother has a family of his own now.  I don't want to be a burden to him most especially now that he has a family to support and feed.  As for my dad, I don't want to depend to him all my life because I'm already grown-up now. I have to live on my own and be independent."

"And now, you decided to depend on somebody else, who happened to be my parents?" He spattered out.

"It's a good opportunity! A good person like your mother gave something as important as shelter to me so I couldn't help but accept it!  At least, I could have a place to stay without having to pay for a rent while I go out and look for a job."

"You don't have a job?  You actually expected to come here and be taken care of just like a princess?"

"I do not!" She replied angrily. "You know nothing about me so don't always assume about everything! I am going to look for a job as soon as tomorrow so don't you worry!  I finished college, mind you and I actually worked in an office back in Japan so don't say that I do not know anything!"

Syaoran's amber eyes darkened and she actually thought that he would shout at her and shove her out of the house in an instant but all he did was sighed loudly and briskly walked away without saying a word.

"You go asked Wei where your room is." He stopped walking and turned around to face her. "But just to let you know, you're STILL not welcome here."

And with that, he angrily ascended the stairs and slammed the door to his room as soon as he reached it.

~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~

Sakura stared outside the huge window of her room, about three rooms far from Syaoran's, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.

"God! Stop doing this to yourself, Sakura! You're here to forget about him, not to think about him!" She shook her head in frustration.

But she knew how hard it is to erase the pain she feels in her heart.  Even after going miles away from Japan still doesn't help in forgetting all the painful memories of the past…

FLASHBACK 

_Sakura was never been happier.  Two days from now, she's going to get married with the man she loves most and has been together with for almost two years now.  Sure, she might still be young to get married at the age of twenty-one as some people says, but she knows that this is what she really wanted right now.  They've talked about the whole thing for almost a year now and they finally came to a conclusion: to get married and have a family of their own. For her, Aki couldn't be any perfect; he is handsome, nice, loving and sweet.  Even back in college, where they first met, she could remember how girls adore him and fantasize about going out with him that she couldn't believe he would actually come up to her one day and asked for a date._

_Sakura couldn't help smiling at the thought.  Just thinking about it makes her all happy and giggly inside._

_"Sakura, Aki is already downstairs." Touya called out just outside her room._

_She glanced at her reflection in the mirror to make a last minute check on her face before hurrying to open the door._

_"Mou, kaijuu…" Her brother looked at her eyes, smiling slightly. "You certainly looks so grown-up now."_

_"What have you done to my brother?" She giggled, not used to hearing him sound so serious._

_Touya smirked._

_"Hah! You still haven't change even if you're going to get married…" He trailed off. "I guess, I'm just going to miss you, you know."_

_"Cut it off, Onii-chan!" She smiled, trying her best to sound happy even though she's going to miss being with her family too. "I'm pretty much sure you and Kaho will walk down the aisle, too. You're just sad because I've beaten you to the altar first."_

_Touya rolled his eyes, pinching her noise slightly._

_"Go down now and quit babbling. You'll be late for your dinner."_

_After chatting a bit with her Oniichan and Otousan, Aki and Sakura decided to leave the house to be able to reach the restaurant just in time for dinner.  Sakura couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden invitation of Aki this morning to go out tonight in a posh restaurant in the town. But nevertheless, she was touched by his surprise and was awfully glad that he took her out that night, for the food and the restaurant was definitely great. She must say that she absolutely loved the place and the food and it definitely helped them put their mind at ease before their 'big day'._

_"Where are we going?" She asked softly, as soon as they were back in the car from the restaurant, noticing the direction where he's driving._

_Aki smiled slightly, and she suddenly saw sadness behind that smile._

_She shook her head gently.  She must be imagining things. Why would he be sad anyway? He's even laughing and holding hands with her back at the restaurant!_

_However, Aki didn't answer her.  Instead, he just continued driving and she just decided to occupy herself by watching all the places they were passing by.  After a few more minutes, she was even surprised when the car stopped to a secluded place._

_"Well…here we are." Aki's voice broke her out of her reverie._

_She glanced curiously around and that's when she saw that they were parked at a place where she could see the whole town of Tomoeda right before her very eyes._

_"This is…beautiful." She gasped, admiring the scenery infront of her._

_"Yeah…it is.  This is my favorite place, you know."_

_"You never brought me here."_

_"I only come here when I want to think and to…sort things out." He cleared his throat. "I-I want to talk to you, Sakura…before…before our marriage…"_

_Her lips lifted into a smile. "What about?"_

_"I just wanted to let you know how much I'm lucky to have you in my life.  I think you're one of the sweetest and most beautiful woman I've ever known." Aki stared straight ahead, his voice muffled as he speaks._

_"Thank you." She replied quietly, her heart overflowing with joy._

_"Any man would be lucky to have you but…"_

_Sakura's smile disappeared hearing the 'but' at his statement.  Somehow it doesn't sound right._

_"…but I'm sorry.  I can't marry you anymore."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Aki looked at her eyes, and she saw the guilt written all over it._

_"I'm already in love with someone else."_

END OF FLASHBACK 

That happened almost a year ago. And still, the mere memory of it makes her eyes filled with tears.  She couldn't forget the humiliation and pain of having to cancel the whole marriage thing off.  Having been betrayed with the man she loves, she couldn't face all the people who know her anymore. She doesn't want to hear their pity or concern for her at that time.  It's a good thing that with the help of her friends, brother and father, she was slowly able to cope up each day of living having to endure the pain in her heart.  When an attorney went to their house one day to tell her about the inheritance, she found it as a good opportunity to start her life anew.  She longed to go someplace else but she doesn't have a place to go to and now that she has a house, technically speaking, she immediately grab the chance and went to Hongkong.  Her father and Tomoyo was supportive of her plan to move out but Touya was having a hard time letting her go all by herself.  Most especially when she told him that she'd be living with somebody else in the house, being the co-heir of it and everything.

Sakura took one last glance at the stars and sighed.  Maybe someday, she'll finally found the answer to all her questions.

~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~

          Syaoran woke up with a huge headache.  And having to wake up early to get to his office doesn't help in making it go away either.  After successfully summoning his self to get his bum out of his bed to take a shower and dressed for work, he uninterestedly went downstairs to grab some breakfast before starting out a very long day.

          He was surprised to see a familiar face, already eating at the table with a newspaper in her hands.

          "Good morning." Sakura said neutrally as soon as she saw him.

          He just stared past at her, as if hearing nothing.  He briskly sat down the chair on the other end of the table just opposite her, and silently eat his breakfast.

          "I'm going out today to look for a job." She spoke after a few minutes of silence.  She didn't know why she even bothered telling it to him but the words just slipped out from her mouth.

          Syaoran shrugged. "Fine. Do what you want."

          Sakura couldn't help but be amazed at his coldness towards her.  She couldn't help but think that he hates her that much.  She was hoping that they could speak to each other civilly and maybe brainstorm on why she got inheritance from his mother but looks like that will never going to happen.

          After hurriedly eating his breakfast, Syaoran stood up from the table and was about to leave when he heard her spoke.

          "Li."

          "What do you want?" He growled.

          "Seems like you do not know how to tie your tie, eh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at him amusingly.

          Syaoran looked down at his tie and saw how it looks crooked, making him look obviously like he doesn't know what he's doing.  He couldn't help but mutter a faint curse, remembering how Eriol told him yesterday to dress more formally than what he wore yesterday.  'Plain khakis and polo shirt is definitely not suited for business functions', the evil guy even told him.

          He tried to straighten out his tie but in the process just ended up almost choking his self to death.  He glared at Sakura as he heard her trying to muffle a laugh.

          "Oh, sheeesshh…you do know NOTHING about what you are doing!" Sakura stood up and to his surprise, walked towards him. "Here, let me show you how it's done."

          "I didn't ask for your help."

          "Quit being a brat." She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't want to look like an idiot now would you?"

          "That's my own problem and it's certainly none of your business." He smirked. "You wouldn't actually be concern about me, don't you?"

          Sakura's mouth opened slightly, hearing his sentence. She couldn't help thinking what an arrogant guy he really is!

          "Sorry to disappoint you but helping you with your tie doesn't mean that I'm concerned about you.  I just couldn't stand the sight of a person dressing so messed-up! That is such a pain in the eyes!"

          "Well, then I think you shouldn't go and look at yourself in the mirror."

          "What do you mean—"

          "You said so yourself.  It's suuuuuuch a pain in the eyes." Syaoran mimicked in an exaggerating tone.

          "Why you--?" She stopped before she could say anything more.  She really doesn't want to get into a fight with him early in the morning.

          "I'm going now, Kinomoto.  And don't you dare touch anything valuable in the mansion because you might destroy something here.  I doubt if you could have the money to pay for anything inside the mansion."

          Syaoran laughed inwardly when he saw her face crumpled into pure hatred and anger.

          "If that's what you want." She answered coolly.

          "Or better yet, I hope to see you out of here." He said icily before turning his back on her to walk away, not before noticing her hands at her side clenched into a tight fist.

          _= And I won the first and hopefully the last round. =_ Syaoran thought silently.  But just before he reached the door out of the kitchen, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he realized and felt a faint presence of magic within the area.

          He hurriedly whirled around and saw a very furious Sakura staring at him.

          _= What exactly was that? =_

          He couldn't be wrong about what he felt earlier.  Just before he reached the door, he swear that he felt magic.  But when he turned around, the aura disappeared as fast as it reappeared.  It's really odd for it's only him and Sakura inside the kitchen.  Surely, there wouldn't be any magical forces inside the house wouldn't it?

          With one last look at her, he decided to leave the room, leaving a trembling Sakura behind.

~~~~~~

****

**_kotsch_**

A/N:  Just want to say my heartfelt thanks to all the people who reviewed in the previous chapters.  I never expected the number of reviews I got! You people are truly an inspiration.  You never know how busy I really am but because of so many people who liked and reviewed this fic, I'm really, really trying my best to upload sooner…the best way that I can! ::bows down:: Thank you for all your support! 

          __


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you very, very much to everyone who reviewed! Wheeee!!! You guys just made one weird girl happy! ::prances around the room enthusiastically:: @__@ I'm really hyper….Ehehehee..Hmmm, yeah, some guys told me I love making S+S fight. I dunno, I just found the idea of the two of them bickering really cute! ^__^;;; Weird, eh? I know I'm not really making sense but what the heck.  And yes, I know some of you guys just wanted to give meany Syaoran here a good spank! ::sighs:: He's bad, ne? But don't you worry, he'll get better.._eventually_.  Aight…Um, go read now. Or whatever. ::everybody looks at kotsch in a weird way::  

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sakura immediately flung herself in her bed, feeling as if all her energy is being drained because of that fight with Syaoran earlier.  She couldn't help wondering if living with Syaoran on this mansion means having to put up a fight with him everytime their paths crossed.  If that is the case, she doesn't know if she still has the patience to go on with it.  She never was the kind of person who likes to fight, anyway.  For her, she believes that everything could be talked and discussed diplomatically.  Arguing like three-year-old kids is just plain silly.

            She narrowed her eyes when she recalled an incident that happened earlier.

            She remembered how she stupidly let her aura be revealed just before Syaoran walked out of the kitchen.  It was not really intended but maybe because of such intense emotions bottled up within her, her aura just appeared like that.  It's a good thing she was able to mutter a chant immediately to hide it.  

            She is very much cautious about revealing her powers.  Even up to now, even though no more incidents about the cards had happened for about several years now, she is still wary about some people who might try to get the cards from her.  She knew how great powers those cards could have.  And she certainly doesn't want it to befall on the hands of a wrong person.

            Sakura remembered what Kero told her before about some family who is related with Clow Reed.  He told her then how that family could've learned of her appearance as a Card Mistress and the opening of the Clow Book again and it's really no wonder if anytime now, that family will send one of their men to challenge her and get the cards from her.  Fortunately, years had passed but no untoward incident happened.

            Too bad, Kero didn't know the family's name.  He said he's been asleep for such a long time that he couldn't anymore determine the lineage of the current family whose ancestor is Clow Reed. 

            But if Sakura's eyes didn't deceive her, was she right to say that Syaoran felt her aura earlier?  

            She could still see his questioning eyes when he stopped and turned around to look at her.  What's that look he gave her anyway?  

            = _Nah.  As if that brat has some powers, ne? No spoiled and irresponsible guy like him could've had such ability._ =

            She wrinkled her nose in dislike.  Definitely, that look just meant nothing.  It's just one way to show how much he distrusts her.  

            When her eyes laid sight upon the telephone beside her bed, she could feel an overwhelming sense of homesickness flowing through her heart.  Right then and there, she decided to call up her brother, which she must've done as soon as she arrived, to check things up.

            "Moshi, moshi…" A familiar deep voice answered on the other end of the line.

            "Oniichan!"

            "Sakura?" Touya asked in surprise. "I'm so glad to hear from you!"

            "Mou, I missed you all back there! How are you doing?"

            "We're okay, don't worry.  Kaho is home, resting.  You know how pregnant women are and their morning sickness."

            "Hai.  She should definitely take some rest." She nodded, even though she knew her brother couldn't see her. "I hope Kero isn't bothering you that much."

            "Urk.  That fluffy thing?!?" Touya almost growled. "I sent him off to Tomoyo's house to take a vacation. Kami, that monster eats too much!"

            Sakura couldn't help giggling as she pictures Kero and Touya on her mind.  Even when she was back in Japan, those two seems to be at each other's throats. 

            "You never get used to him, you know."  She smothered a laugh. "Anyway, what's up with dad?"

            "Still busy as before.  You know how very much dedicated he is with his work in the university."

            "I know."

            "How about you? We really wished you were just okay there. How's the family you're living with?"

            Touya's question startled her.  She really doesn't know if she should tell him the truth or not.  She knows how overprotective he is and if she told him how rude Syaoran's treatments were, it wouldn't be far-fetched to say that Touya could be here the next day to fetch her so she could return to Japan right away.

            "Well, I've already told you about that Syaoran Li I'd be living with, right?"  Sakura paused. "Well, we're still not on good terms with each other but that's to be understood." She added hastily.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Oh you know, the guy's mother just died.  It seems like he still can't get over that fact, I guess."

            "Well, he'd better be treating you nice or else…" Touya's voice took on a warning edge. "…I hope you come back soon, kaijuu."

            Sakura smiled slightly. "You know Oniichan my purpose why I'm here…"

            "I know. It's just that, all of us here miss you."

            "Mou, don't make me cry early in the morning!" She faked a laugh. "I'd be back as soon as I'm completely healed emotionally.  But as of now, I just need some time for myself."

            "Fine. If you say so." Touya chuckled softly, his voice echoing to her ears.

            "Well, Oniichan I guess I have to go now.  I still really wanted to talk to you but it seems like I have to go fix myself up cause I still have to go out and look for a job.  Besides, this conversation could be costly."

            "You're right, kaijuu.  Anyway, just take care there, okay?  And good luck about finding a job in Hongkong."

            "Arigatou. I'll call you guys again, okay?"

            "Hai. We'll be waiting."

            A small smile is plastered on Sakura's face as she puts the phone down to its cradle.  Somehow, that small talk with her brother eased her longing just a little bit. Kami, if it weren't for that incident with Aki, she shouldn't even be here, enduring all this pain in her heart.

            = _But this is for the best._ = A small voice said to her.

            Sakura went downstairs with a newfound determination.  She wanted to prove to everyone, not just to Syaoran, but also to herself, how strong-willed she really is.   Once she sets her mind on something, she will definitely try her best to achieve it.

            "Hi.  So you're that famous Sakura Kinomoto!"

            She was startled when a voice spoke from behind her.  She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice a woman, probably about the same age as her, leaning casually on a wall near the stairs.

            "Uh.." Sakura mumbled, unsure of what to say. "Yes. I'm…Sakura Kinomoto."

            "Syaoran didn't told me you arrived already!  If I hadn't decided to drop by this house then I probably wouldn't have learned of your presence!"

            Sakura just stared amusingly at the vibrant dark-haired girl infront of her, wondering who could she be. Syaoran's girlfriend, perhaps?  But she's too friendly as opposed to his cold attitude…

            "Oh my, I forgot to introduce to you myself.  Sorry about that.  By the way, I'm Meiling Li."

            "Meiling…Li?"

            "You're surprised, huh?" Meiling laughed heartily. "Yes, I'm related to Syaoran.  We're cousins, if you believe that, and we do not act the same."

            "I guess so." Sakura smiled, relaxing a little. "Nice to meet you, Meiling."

            "Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Meiling answered back. She glanced at Sakura and noticed she is all dressed-up. "Are you going somewhere?"

            "Yes. I'm going out to look for a job."

            "What?!?"  Meiling's eyes grew large exaggeratedly. "Finding a job here in Hongkong is soooo tough, you know.  Too many employees looking for a job.  Unless you've got some credible working experience, then you might have a good edge against the others.  And besides, you still haven't stayed in Hongkong for that long yet.  Employers here prefer those people who have lived for at least six months in the country already."          

Sakura felt her heart sank.  How is she going to find a job now?

            "I didn't know that…"

            "But don't you worry, maybe I can help you." Meiling winked at her. "I know a certain company where you could just apply for a good job."

~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~

            "I hate this." Syaoran muttered under his breath. "I am absolutely hating this."

            It is only past half the working day and Syaoran felt so bored out of his mind that he really wanted to get away from the office as soon as possible.  There are too many documents suddenly turned in his hands that somehow, he felt so pressured and lost from all the work.  It's only his second day at his job, being the CEO of their corporation, and yet, there are already too many things that need to be done. 

            "Aaarrrrgh! Where the heck is Eriol?!? He should be here now!"

            Because Syaoran is still not familiar with his family's business, Eriol decided to offer a hand to help him in running the Li Corporation.  As what they've agreed, Eriol is supposed to work for the company as his assistant, or more so like the second-in-command, until he finally get to learn EVERYTHING about the business.  Running a very big and successful company is certainly no joke, and Syaoran knows that.  He couldn't afford to lose the company because it would certainly be a shame to his family.

            Syaoran fumbled with his coat and decided to loosen it up a bit.  He felt suffocated. 

            = _I never was the type of person who likes to sit around in an office and work._ = He frowned. = _I hate blue-collar jobs! Somehow, I imagined myself working outside, somewhere adventurous; not here, confined in this damn room! _=

            "But, Miss—you didn't have an appointment with Mr. Li.  He firmly said that only those---"

            "I don't care!" A woman's voice exclaimed from the outside which caught his attention.  He immediately sat up straight and wonder what the hell is going on.  His secretary seems to be arguing with somebody.

            "I don't need any appointments with him." The woman said haughtily just before the room adjoining to his private office opened wide.  

            "Grace?!?" His eyebrows raised in surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?"

            "Haven't I called you up and told you I'd be arriving back in Hongkong any time now?"  Grace smiled sweetly at him, flipping her long, dyed-blond hair exaggeratedly. She took a seat and looked around. "God, I never imagined you in that kind of clothes and well, working in an office!  The last I saw you in was in your car-racing clothes!"

            "How'd you learned that I am here?" He asked her sharply. He certainly was not in the mood for any socializing with his ex-girlfriend.  In fact, he wanted to get away from women, if he could believe that, for now.

            "I called up your house and Wei told me you were here." Grace giggled. " I could have laughed you know! I was expecting you to be outside, racing your car, riding your horse or whatever but not actually, working! This is such a very entertaining situation you're in!"

            Syaoran groaned inwardly.  How did he forgot to inform Wei not to tell anybody he's here?

            "There's nothing amusing about my situation, Grace." He replied sarcastically. "My mother just _died_.  I know you know that."

            Embarrassed, Grace suddenly stopped giggling and tried to compose herself.  She knew from experience not to mess up with Syaoran when he's in a bad mood.  Just like the state he is now.

            "Um, y-yeah.  I'm really sorry about that."

            Syaoran just look at her and wave his hand dismissively, as if saying that it's no big deal.  He placed his hands on his table and gave her a thorough glance.

            "So what brought you here?"

            "Well, I got a nice modeling job here." Grace smiled, returning back to her old self. "The pay's really good so my agency booked me in the next flight to Hongkong, right away."

            "Uh-huh." He nodded passively. "You look great."

            "Really?" Grace giggled flirtatiously. "You look not bad yourself, Syaoran.  In fact, your new business look suits you just fine.  You look totally hot."

            Syaoran couldn't help laughing inwardly at her actions towards him.  It seems like she never change at all.  Grace is still a total flirt.  Despite how irritated he is that a woman barged into his room just like that, he suddenly felt that all too familiar irresponsible attitude of him creeping back.  Of course, he still doesn't want to get involved with anybody, but it means that he doesn't want to get involved _seriously_ with anybody.  Besides, flirting with her is kind of not a bad idea.  In fact, it helps him got entertained and be amused, at the same time, relieving him of some of his stress at work.

            Grace stood up and made her way towards him, then ended up sitting in his arm rest afterwards.

            "Do you have plans afterwards?" She pouted. "I think I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day.  It's certainly going to be a bore."

            He cleared his throat, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Well—"

            "Li Syaoran." Eriol said authoritatively, as soon as he opened the door without any warning.  

            Grace and Syaoran was so startled that Grace was practically knocked out of the chair and she might've ended falling face-down at the floor if Syaoran was not fast in catching her up.

            "God, Eriol! Don't you know how to knock?"  He exclaimed, standing up and arranging his suit.

            "I have an appointment with you.  Or did you forget that?" Eriol smirked. 

            Syaoran narrowed his eyes at him. " I know that."

            "Ummm…hey, Syaoran. I think I have to go now." Grace said quietly, her face as red as a tomato. "Call me later if you don't have anything to do, okay? Hmm, excuse me." She said in a jiffy before hurrying out of the room.

            "What exactly was that?" Eriol asked him before taking his seat next to him.

            "Nobody." He replied.  He certainly doesn't want to get into his own personal affairs with Eriol.

            "I hope you don't mind Syaoran, but you're here for work and not for anything else." He said sternly.

            "I'm not doing anything okay?" He slumped down to his seat recklessly and looked at Eriol in annoyance. "That woman just happened to barge into my room without any permission!"

            "And ended up almost sitting in your lap?" Eriol stated, his glasses practically sparkling out of amusement.

            "If you don't shut up, I swear I'm going to get you out of the room in an instant." Syaoran shook his head in frustration.

            "You can't do that cause you need me around." He chuckled softly.  He opened his briefcase and took out some papers. "How's it going?"

            "Great.  Just great." Syaoran shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "There are a lot of paperwork that needs to be done and I haven't finished them yet.  And if things couldn't get any worse, that Sakura Kinomoto already arrived at the mansion last night."

            "Really?" Eriol leaned closer interestedly. "So what happened?"

            "I told her to get out of the mansion as soon as she can."

            "You can't possibly say that." His eyes grew large.

            "Oh, yes." Syaoran smirked. "I just did."

            "Poor girl." Eriol shook his head. "She doesn't know she's in for a fight with you.  I do hope she has the superhuman patience to put up with your attitude."

            Syaoran glared at him and crossed his arms impatiently. "Enough talk about that girl.  We're here for work."

            "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

            "Quit it with your smart comments, Eriol.  I need help here, you know."

            Eriol tilted his head to one side and smiled knowingly at him.  He pointed at the papers he placed earlier at his desk.

            "There are the paper works you've finished yesterday. I've already checked them out already and I might say, I am impressed.  You learned really fast, Syaoran."

            "What do you _exactly _mean by that?" He glanced up to him curiously.

            "I don't think you'd be needing much of my help anymore.  Handling your company all comes out naturally for you, Syaoran." Eriol grinned at him good-naturally. "You looked like you know what you are doing."

            Syaoran felt an odd feeling of accomplishment at that news.  He suddenly felt proud of what he was able to do.  He never thought he could actually do those papers but from what Eriol told him, it seems like he successfully did his work.

            "That's a…relief to hear." Syaoran said slowly, still not believing what he just heard. "But you see, I still have new papers to do.  Mostly about checking up on the finances of the company and its market share for the coming year.  There are so many things to do and I feel so overwhelmed with it!"

            "Finances, you say? Oh geez…you're an Economist, Syaoran! Then that wouldn't be any harder for you!" Eriol stood up.

            "Hey, where are you going?" Syaoran asked curiously when he noticed him standing up.

            "I still have some appointment to do. I'm running a business too, you know." 

            "I thought you're going to help me."

            "I do! Isn't it that I'm here to supervise your work?"  A look of amusement is plastered across Eriol's face. "I'm here to just give my advice Syaoran, and not do your work for you.  Remember that."

            "Whatever."

            "Well, I'm going now.  Call me if you have _serious_ problems with the company." 

            Syaoran could only stare at his retreating back.  When Eriol finally closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but sigh loudly.  He closed his eyes and slumped deeper in his seat, still feeling stressed out.

            Syaoran must be in the same position for almost thirty minutes now that he was startled once more when the door opened loudly, as if somebody who entered it just carelessly opened the door aside, without any warning.

            "But, Ms. Meiling—" His secretary's whiny voice echoed out once more.

            Syaoran cleared his head off and stood up straight.  How many times will he have to be distracted today? And his secretary is certainly not doing a good job in keeping unwanted people away.  Didn't he firmly tell her not to let anybody in without his permission?

            =_ I better get a new secretary. Fast._ =

            "HEY, SYAORAN!!!" Meiling shouted exaggeratedly and Syaoran couldn't help but wince at the sound of her voice.

            "What do you want?" He growled threateningly.

            "Oh, nothing.  Just checking to see things here." She shrugged nonchalantly.

            "Cut it off with your antics, Meiling.  I know you want something from me." He rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

            "You know your secretary is so lame! She doesn't even know how to handle any of your guests!" Meiling replied instead, her eyes sparkling.

            "Answer my question, Meiling." He said coldly, looking at her in annoyance.

            "Oh fine. I'm just hoping to have a little chat with you." She huffed.  Meiling went back to the still opened-door of his office and signaled something to someone. "Hey, come on!"

            Syaoran raised an apprehensive eyebrow at the way Meiling is acting.  Somehow, his cousin seems to have something up her sleeve.

            When the person Meiling was calling out for entered his office, Syaoran's jaw actually dropped.

            Meiling smiled sweetly at him.  "Syaoran, meet Sakura Kinomoto.  Your new secretary." 

~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: I bet some of you are confused with the magic thing…but I'm hoping that some questions in your mind would be answered with the upcoming chapters.  Some of you might be wondering why Syaoran's aura is not visible to Sakura…well, it's because he also chants some spell to cover it up. Why do they do that?—you might ask, but really, it's going to be explained in some of the chapters.  I really don't want to say everything now coz I might give away something that is important to the plot.  Well, the story really doesn't center on their magics or anything, but it does play a role in revealing their real identities to each other.  I hope you get what I mean..^__^;;;; Anyways, thanx for reading the chapter. Til next chappy!


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Syaoran glared angrily at Meiling, refusing to take part in the silly game that she's playing.  What was she thinking, anyway? She perfectly knew how much she abhors that woman!

            "I've had it with your nonsense, Meiling." He scolded her. "I have no time for any of your jokes."

            Meiling placed her hands on her hips and looked back at him mockingly.  She definitely looks like she is not scared of him.  Sakura, on the other hand, could only look at the two of them helplessly.  In the first place, when Meiling took her out to help her find a job, she didn't even know that they'd going to end up at the company that Li Syaoran owns! Everything is simply happening too fast for her.

            "Does it look like I'm joking, _dear cousin?_" She scoffed. "I'm dead serious, you know. I've never been this serious in my life."

            "You know I don't like _her_." He snapped back, not caring if Sakura is standing up infront of him, listening to every word that he says.

            Sakura flinched slightly at the harshness of his voice.  She doesn't want the two cousins to fight just because of her.  Besides, she already has enough of his rude attitude back at the mansion.  She certainly doesn't want to put up with him even in her work.

            "This is a bad idea." Sakura spoke out quietly. "Anyway, I didn't know you own this company, Li.  I should go now and try to look for a job somewhere else."

            "Hey, you really don't have to go anywhere else!"

            "Good riddance! I wished to see you out of here—fast!"

            The two spoke out at once.  Syaoran glared once more at Meiling while Meiling raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

            "Come on, guys. Stop arguing already, okay?" Sakura sighed. "Thank you Meiling for helping me but I surely can find a job—"

            Meiling flicked her hand flippantly.  "Nah. Don't worry about us.  We always get into each other's skin."

            "For the first time, you were right about something." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

            Meiling continued to speak, ignoring his comments. "And what did I just told you? You were never going to find a decent job with the situation you're currently in."

            "B-But I can't work here! You know how much your cousin hated me…"

            Syaoran averted his eyes when he saw Sakura glanced his way.  He could see the hurt in her face and the sight of it made his insides cringe.  Even though he is an immature fool, he never was the type who likes to see a woman cry.  And from the look of it, just about right now, Sakura looks like she is about to cry.

            With a frustrated groan, he forced his self to look and talk to her.

            "Why do you desperately want to get a job?"

            Sakura stared at him confusingly.  "I really don't want to be a burden to you. I-I thought you made it clear that you wanted me out of your mansion cause you said I am not welcome—"

            "Fine. I get your point." He snapped back, not letting her finish her sentence.  Somehow, he doesn't want to hear again all the words he just hurled back to her face.  He knew he was being an inconsiderate jerk to her and he couldn't help it.  He doesn't really trust her easily, or anybody else for that matter.  He still has yet to find out if she is really some gold-digger just out to get their money from them or whatever.  As far as he is concerned, as of present time, he really just wanted to let her out of his mansion as soon as possible.  And the only effective way he could do it is to show to her how much he despises her.

            Meiling, hearing Sakura's brief sentence, could only gaze at him in surprise.  She was shocked to hear such very rude words from him.  Even though she knew beforehand how Syaoran intend to scare her off away, she was still taken by surprise at such bad-manners he had shown her.

            "What is happening to you, Syaoran?"

            "This is none of your business, Meiling." He retorted, perfectly understanding what she meant by that. "I know what I am doing."

            "Whatever. I was just shocked with the way you're acting so childishly." Meiling crossed her arms. "So what now?"

            "What do you mean, 'what now'?" Syaoran asked back, noticing Sakura staring down at her shoes, obviously wanting to be somewhere else.

            "So when can Sakura start her work here?"

            "Have I agreed upon your proposal already?"

            "You don't have to agree. Cause you have no choice." She smiled charmingly at him. Boy, how she just loves teasing Syaoran! "Must I remind you that since I am a Li, I also have my own share of stocks of the company?"

            "So what does that have anything to do with that?" He asked her incredulously.

            Meiling giggled. "Oh, a lot.  Besides, I knew how you badly needed a new secretary right now.  From the look of your face, I'd say, you are not happy with the way she's doing her job."

            Syaoran stood up, so that he is standing face-to-face with her.  He dug his hands in both his pockets and walked slowly towards Meiling.

            "I am the one to do my own decisions, Meiling.  Not you." He said indifferently.

            "But it seems like you haven't been making the right decisions lately.  Or haven't you notice?" She smirked. "Sakura's perfect for the job.  Besides, she already has experience with it.  Isn't that right, Sakura?"

            Sakura looked at Meiling in surprise, when she realized that she was speaking to her.  She have been standing like a post ever since she entered his office and was hoping all the time that she could get out of the room as soon as possible.

            "Yes. I've worked as a secretary before in one of the business firms in Japan." She replied, making sure to look only at Meiling's face.  She could feel Syaoran's eyes staring hard at her, penetrating her soul, as if deciding if he should believe her or not.

            "See? What did I just tell you?" Meiling smiled widely. "So, when can she start?"

            "Why are you doing this to me, Meiling?" Syaoran whispered through gritted teeth.

            "Do you really want me to say it to you, right now?" She whispered back, looking at him innocently.  Oh, she definitely has a lot of things to say to him.  Like her matchmaking plan, for example.

            "Never mind." He shook his head frustratingly.  He turned to look at Sakura and scowl her way. "I need her resume by tomorrow."

            "So does that mean…I could start my work tomorrow?" Sakura asked meekly.  She is hopeful that she could start her work soon.  Even though her work means having to see Syaoran for almost the whole day, she has no choice but to do it, most especially because she wanted to prove to him that she's not a worthless girl who just happened to suddenly turned up one day at their doorsteps.

            "Do I have a choice?" He growled. "I still have to tell my soon to be former secretary, Melissa, about my decision."

            If only Syaoran was not treating her so badly, Sakura could just come up to him and hug him out of sheer happiness.

            "Oh, thank you very, very much, Li. Or should I say, Sir Li?"

            He frowned. "Call me Li.  You're still not working under me and I preferred to be called by that.  However, when you're on your job, call me Sir."

            "Yes. I understand." Sakura nodded.

            "I think it's a good idea to give her a tour of the office so she could familiarize herself with the place." Meiling mused out loud.

            "Sure.  Do what you want." Syaoran turned around and walked backed to his seat.

            "Well, we should go now Sakura! I still have a lot of things to tell you about!" Meiling stated enthusiastically, returning back to her bubbly self.  She took a firm grab of Sakura's wrist and led her out of the room.  Just as they were about to close the door behind them, they heard Syaoran's authoritative voice spoke once more.

            "Meiling.  Could I talk to you alone?"

            Sakura gave Meiling a worried glance. "Uh-oh! He seems not too happy about it."

            Meiling smiled at her knowingly. 

            "I'm used to his grim face." She laughed. "Just you wait here and I'll be back in a flash."

            Meiling went back to Syaoran's office and found her cousin, looking at her as if he'd just about to kill her.

            "You owe me one, Li Meiling." Syaoran spoke at once, when she entered his room.  

            "You're so wrong, Li Syaoran." She answered back, in the same manner that he spoke to her. "You are the one who owe me one."

            He looked at her curiously, as if she just lost her mind.

            "What are you talking about? Geez…you sure are getting worse as each day passes by!"

            "You'd know what I meant by that _eventually._" She grinned. "Oh by the way, be cautious about hating Sakura too much, you know?"

            "Ha! Why should I do that? She should be the one who have to get cautious about my wrath!"

            She shrugged. "Nothing.  I just read an article somewhere about a very _true_ observation regarding hatred."

            "And what is that, may I ask?" He smirked.

            "_Hate_ is the first cousin to _love_." Meiling finished off, smiling at Syaoran meaningfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura is definitely nervous right now.  Here she is, waiting anxiously for the elevator to stop at the floor where Syaoran's office is located.  Somehow, she suddenly feels as if working under him is not a good idea.

            = _Calm down, Sakura.  You've lived with the guy, what's there to be scared of about him?_ =

            She remembered last night how Syaoran seems to refuse to talk to her even more and avoided her like the plague.  He was so silent and aloof yesterday that she almost wished he would talk, or more like, argue with her, than just plain ignore her.  If he was not speaking to her, then he was looking her way angrily.  She couldn't help thinking that maybe Syaoran thought she manipulated his cousin to get a job at his company that's why he looks so mad at her.

            When the elevator finally stopped at her floor, she couldn't help but feel more dreadful as she passes by several doors, walking towards his office.

            _Mr. Li Syaoran_

_            Chief Executive Officer_

            Li Corporation 

            She took a halt when she reached the door with a golden plate bearing his name.  With a deep sigh, she opened the door tentatively, as if not wanting to make a noise.

            "Oh my—" She shrieked, when she noticed Syaoran sitting at the secretary's chair, obviously waiting for her.  She was expecting him to be inside his private nook and not in the receiving lounge.

            "Who are you expecting? Somebody else?" Syaoran asked, the tone of his voice _almost_ that of amusement.

            "No…" She paused. "I just thought you were inside your office."

            "So it seems like you were wrong." Syaoran stood up briskly. "I am just checking to see if you are going to arrive on time."

            Sakura instinctively glanced at her watch.  She has always been a person who has a hard time getting up in her bed but this day is different.  Because she wasn't able to sleep well for the whole night, thinking too much of how today's going to be, she managed to wake up very early in the morning.  

            "You're fifteen minutes before the time.  That's good."  Syaoran continued, speaking to her neutrally.

            Sakura cautiously made her way to her table, making sure to avoid Syaoran, who is currently standing beside it.

            "So, do you have anything to do for me…Sir?" She asked, emphasizing the last word.

            He scowled. "There's still time, Ms. Kinomoto.  Working hours are not yet starting.  Besides, you do not have a lot of work to do today."

            "Well, I just wanted to start right away with my work." Sakura replied in a business-like manner.

            "You don't have to impress me, you know.  Because whatever you do, I'm not going to be impressed by you." He smirked.  "Ooops…don't worry, I will try my best not to argue with you during our working hours.  I certainly don't want my day to start off in a bad mood.  And I'm pretty much sure you don't want that too."

            Sakura stared at him questioningly, wondering silently to herself what made him talk to her again.  She almost thought that he would never speak to her again, with the way he's acting towards her last night, but it seems like he's out to ridicule her once more.

            "Besides, when we're inside the company's premises, we have this employer-employee relationship. I wished for that relationship to be as business-like as possible." Syaoran continued. "And may I remind you too, Ms. Kinomoto that you're still under probation.  If I am not satisfied with your performance, or if I saw just a single piece of loophole in your job, you're out of this company."

            "I understand." She replied quietly, hoping he'd go to his office now. 

            "And please, do your best to keep unwanted visitors away.  I hope you could get that guts you have," Syaoran spatted out, to which Sakura understood what he meant by it. "…to your work.  You know how I admire your guts soo much." He said with sarcasm.

            "Don't worry, I'm going to do all those things you've reminded me." Sakura replied evenly. "Maybe far more better than what you expect me to do."

            "Good." Syaoran finally walked away from her table and walked towards the direction of his office. "You may now do your job.  You have all the lists of your work you have to do already listed in the computer.  I expect you to accomplish all of it."

            As soon as Sakura heard him closed the door behind him, a relieved sigh escaped from her lips.

            "That was not…bad." She couldn't help speaking out softly.  She was expecting more argument or whatever coming from him, but it seems like Syaoran is serious with his job.  That Syaoran he knew back at the mansion seems so different from the Syaoran working in his company.  Somehow, she likes his serious attitude much better.

            Sakura checked out her tasks for the day.  It seems like she's going to type a lot of documents today.  She hurriedly sorted out the pile of papers on her desk and typed right away.  She was always like that; even in her previous work, she is the type of person who is bent on getting the job done as fast and as efficiently as possible.  It's certainly one of the best qualities about her, as what her previous employer said.

            It must've been with too much work that, when Sakura glanced at the wall clock infront of her, she was almost surprised that it's almost near lunchtime already.  She is definitely preoccupied with her job that time flew by so fast without her realizing it.  She was thankful that Syaoran didn't go out of his office the whole time just to say something mean to her.

            A sudden ringing of the telephone startled her.  The room is too silent that she was taken by surprise when the phone rang.

            "Hello, Li Corporations. Good Morning. What can I do for you?" She asked enthusiastically.

            "Could I speak to Syaoran, please?" A woman's voice said on the other line.

            "May I know who's on the other line?"

            "Tell him it's Jessica." The person on the other line said arrogantly.

            "Ma'm, may I know your intention for calling him?"

            "What are you talking about?!? Is Syaoran that hard to talked to this past few days now?" Jessica practically shouted on the other end of the line, making Sakura flinched with her voice.  "You don't need to ask me what's my intention for calling him! That's none of your damn business!"

            "But ma'm, I'm his secretary doing his job.  He carefully told me to screen everyone who wants to see and talk to him." Sakura replied calmly.

            "That's new!" Jessica remarked sarcastically. "Tell him it's his girlfriend and I need to talk to him right now!"

            Sakura couldn't help raising a eyebrow at such bossy attitude she's showing to her.  She was also taken by surprise that Syaoran has a girlfriend.  Meiling didn't mention something like that yesterday nor Syaoran looks like he has one.

            "Well, please hold on for a minute." She answered, pressing back the hold button before Jessica could speak. She hastily pressed the button to Syaoran's line.

            "Sir, somebody wants to talk to you on the phone."

            "Who is it?" His deep voice answered distractedly on the other line.

            "It's Jessica."

            "Jessica--?"

            "She said she's your _girlfriend._" She couldn't help pointing out.  She tried to bit her lip from saying that too sarcastically.

            "Girlfriend?!? I don't have a ---" Syaoran paused abruptly, as if he remembered something. Sakura could hear him practically sighing on the other end of the line.  "Oh, fine. Let me talk to her."

            "Okay." She replied, feeling suddenly annoyed. She pressed a button so she could talk to Jessica again.

            "Ma'm Jessica, I'll connect your line to Sir Li so you could talk to him now."

            "At last! Wait till he hears his stupid secretary—"

            Sakura cut her off and connected her whiny voice to Syaoran's line.  God! She never thought how irritating a person could get just by talking to her over the phone! What more if she saw her personally?

            Just when she thought that no more calls are going to interrupt her work, another ring pierced the entire room.

            =_ Aargh. This time I hope it's for business and not for any of Syaoran's personal affairs._ = She scowled.

            "Hello, Li Corporations. Good Morning. What can I do for you?" She asked once more.

            "Hi. This is Daidouji Tomoyo from the Daidouji Enterprise in Japan. I'm calling for an important business transaction.  Could I please have a word with the president of Li Corporations?"

            "Tomoyo?!?" Sakura asked in amazement.

            "Who is this---Sakura?!?" Tomoyo asked on the other end of the line.  "Why are you there? You mean to say you're working for the Li's?"

            "Hai! I was supposed to call you but a lot of things happened…" She replied. "What business transactions are you talking about anyway?"

            "It's about a project proposal to him. About our software and stuffs like that." Tomoyo explained. "Guess what?!? I have great news for you!"

            "What is it?"

            "I'm coming over there tomorrow! If you're working there then we could see each other again. Isn't that nice?"

            "That's great!" Sakura smiled happily.  It seems like Tomoyo is going to be in Hongkong, too! It would certainly be a blast hanging out with her bestfriend again.  At least, that will ease the homesickness she's feeling.

~~~~~

**_kotsch_******

A/N: So Tomoyo's going to enter the scene, huh?!? Woo-hoo!!!! More scheming plans ahead! Anyway, thank you very much to all the wonderful people who reviewed in the last chapter.  Because of your nice reviews, I got the urge to this chappy right away! And you know how slow I am with updating…@_@ But what the heck, I managed to do a chapter. Although it may seem short, still it's one chapter out for you to read. Well, more actions coming up in the next chapters! Hope you'd still stay with me! Ja! And oh—please review, k?!? 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

Sakura heaved a sigh and uttered a faint prayer of thanks.  Her first day at her job turned out fairly well.  Syaoran didn't consider making her life miserable…at least for today.  He must've been probably busy with too much work that she could only count with her fingers the number of times he went out of his room.  

            = _Sugoi! I can't believe Tomoyo is going to be here soon!_ =

            She couldn't help smiling when she remembered that news she heard from Tomoyo herself.  So it seems like her gorgeous friend is coming over for business.  Tomoyo told her over the phone that she'd probably stay in Hongkong for a whole month if the need arises.  She was hoping to close the deal with the Li Corporations because she said that it's going to earn them a lot of money.  Tomoyo figured out that it would take a lot of time to convince Li so she decided to go to Hongkong herself to talk with him about the transaction. 

            Despite living with such a stubborn guy, Sakura couldn't help thinking that things are finally looking up for her.  She got a house, she had a newfound friend named Meiling, she found a job and soon, her bestfriend is coming over to be with her.  Things are certainly running smoothly and she's hoping that it would stay that way.  Reconciling with Syaoran still seems like an impossible task for now, but she was hopeful that all of that would change eventually.

            She grabbed her purse then walked towards the door of his office, prepared to go home.  She paused hesitantly at the threshold, wondering if she should say her goodbye to Syaoran.  After debating with herself for a few seconds, she decided not to bid her goodbye to him anymore.  Isn't it that he already told her earlier that she could go home by now because the workday has already ended?  For sure, she doesn't want to interrupt him anymore in whatever stuff he's engaging right now.

             Sakura went out of the corporation's building bent on going home as soon as possible.  She wants to rest and she already feels sleepy.  She wasn't able to get enough sleep last night because of too much worrying that's why she already feels drowsy right now.  She waited patiently for a taxi but it seems like it's hard to find any means of transport at this time.  It's rush hour and there must be a lot of people coming out from their respective offices.  After waiting for almost thirty minutes, she was glad when an old cab stopped infront of her.

            "Number 40, Coral Gardens Village please." She immediately told the driver her destination as soon as she settled herself comfortably in the backseat.  The taxi driver nodded in response.  

            = _It certainly looks like it's going to rain_. =  Sakura mused silently.

            The sky looks dark and threatening that she was really thankful that she already found a cab to take her home.  She doesn't have any umbrella with her and she's sure that by the time the rain pour down, she's going to be drench as a rat.  In less than ten minutes, just as what she's expecting, the rain pour down heavily, causing traffic in the main streets of Hongkong.  

            "This doesn't look good, ma'm." The driver told her suddenly.

            "What do you mean?"

            "It's raining cats and dogs now and I don't think my taxi could hold any longer. It doesn't hold really well against heavy rains, I'm afraid."  The old man glanced her way sympathetically.  "Besides, that village is located in a high place.  I'm sure by now, we're going to pass by some streets which are already flooded at this rate the rain is going."

            "But I just can't go out cause I'm going to be soak in the rain!" Sakura reasoned out.

            "I'll try my best, ma'm to take you to your place but I really can't assure you."  

            True enough, after driving for a few meters, the taxi's engine died. Sakura looked out the window frustratingly and found out that there's no shelter where she could temporarily shield herself from the rain.  The last building they passed by is already a few blocks away.  It seems like she has no choice but to go out and walk back in that place.  It's the nearest shelter she could find and the mansion is still so far away.  

            "I'm very sorry ma'm but it seems like I really can't take you to your place now."

            "No, it's okay. I understand." She handed him a couple of bills to pay for her fare. "What are you going to do with the taxi now?"

            "I will call up the company to tow my cab back in the station."  The taxi driver replied.  "But I'm pretty sure that they'd be here after several hours.  The rain is pouring down hard and they couldn't go out at such state."

            "I see. Anyway, I have to go out now.  Goodluck with your cab."  

            "But ma'm, it's raining hard!"

            Sakura smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I saw a building earlier.  I could just go there and call our house."

            The driver looked at her worryingly as she opened the door and ventured outside.  She ran as fast as she can, hoping to reach the nearest shelter as soon as possible.  She is soaking wet but she doesn't care.  She knows she couldn't stay any longer inside the taxi; despite how nice-looking the driver may seem, she couldn't trust any strangers that easily.  They are out in god-knows-where and she knows it's not really a good idea to be stuck with the driver outside, in the heavy rain, in the middle of nowhere.

            Sakura tried to shield her eyes from the rain to get a better view.  There are only a few cars driving by and it seems like all the cabs she saw are already full. She could feel the muscles in her leg cramping up due to cold but she decided to ignore it.  She walked even faster, knowing that the building is already near her. 

            Lack of sleep caused her to feel dizzy and she's almost afraid that she'd end up fainting.  But she couldn't give up now, not when there's only one corner to turn around…

            A car screeched into a halt beside her, and she heard a familiar voice spoke. 

            "Kinomoto?!?"

            She glanced at the blue car that stopped beside her through blurred vision.  She could see his face frowning at her.

            "Are you out of your mind?" His angry voice echoed in her ears as she saw him opened the door of his car to let her in.

            "Li…?"  

            It was all that she remembered saying before her knees gave in.  Then everything turned black.  

She fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Syaoran glanced at the sleeping woman in the couch.  He couldn't help thinking how stupid she is.  What was she thinking anyway when she decided to walk in the middle of a downpour?  

            Because the mansion is still far, he decided to return back with Sakura to the office.  As much as he hates to admit it, he was really worried when she fainted. He could remember the distressed state she's in, very wet and cold out there in the rain.  What if he was not there in time? What could've happen to her? He certainly doesn't want to think of what could've been.

            He scowled frustratingly as he looked at her way.  That girl is so stubborn and he hated it.  Why couldn't she just quit the whole thing and go back home?  It would make both of their lives easier for sure.  He could stop thinking of plans to make her go away and finally give his self a peace of mind.  And today, he hated her even more for making him worry.  He's not supposed to feel any sympathy towards a person he doesn't even like to say the least! 

            = _But she's still living under the mansion and not to mention she's my employee, too.  It's my responsibility whatever happens to her._ = He reasoned out to himself logically.

            It's a good thing that some of the women working overtime in the maintenance department have some extra t-shirt to spare. Sakura is dripping wet that she even ended up soaking the expensive upholstery of his car.  A middle-aged woman working in the company offered to change Sakura into a dry tee and Syaoran was very thankful for that, or else, he would be in an awkward predicament.

            Syaoran looked out at the glass window of his office.  His forehead creased at the sight of the rain, probably storm by now, still pouring outside. It seems like they'd end up going to be stuck inside the office if the weather won't change soon. He couldn't help frowning at that thought.

            He took another look at Sakura and saw half of the blanket already sprawled on the floor, failing to cover her whole body.  Instinctively, he stood up from his seat to retrieve the blanket and cover her up.  As he tucked her in with the soft cloth, his eyes couldn't help staring at her peaceful face, oblivious to her surroundings.

            Syaoran hated to admit it but certainly this woman is beautiful. She's not as gorgeous or sophisticated like most of the women that he met but she really has this innocent, simple yet classic beauty within her.  Without him realizing it, he is already staring at the woman that he loathes so much and that fact caught him by surprise that he immediately stood up straight, his face flushing.

            He shook his head gently to clear his thoughts.  Nevertheless, his eyes failed to make amends with his mind that he still found himself looking once more at her, as if it's the first time he'd just notice her beauty.  He squinted his eyes curiously when he noticed an odd-looking pendant dangling in her necklace. For him, the pendant itself looks childish; it resembles a wand that little girls just wish to have one.  Syaoran couldn't help smiling slightly at the idea that a grown-up woman as she is would pick a pendant as such.  He supposed that it must've been of sentimental value that's why she chose to still wear it or she could just be plain babyish.

            But despite of that, Syaoran found himself fascinated with the pendant.  It seems like he saw it before, way back when he's just a kid.  However, he easily dismissed that idea as to maybe the pendant looks like one of Meiling's toys.  He did thought of it as childish anyway.

            When Sakura stirred slightly and she opened her eyes groggily, Syaoran almost jumped in surprise.

            "W-where am I?" Sakura asked at once, still feeling a bit dazed.

            Syaoran turned his back against her, muttering words softly to his self about being almost caught staring at Sakura.

            "Li?" She sat up gently and tried to look around, noticing that she's back at the office. "How did I end up…here?"

            "Isn't it obvious?" He almost snarled at her. "I brought you here."

            Sakura blinked confusingly at him.  The last thing she remembered is a car stopping by beside her and then everything around her seemed to whirl around and then it turned black.

            "I guess I fainted…" She said quietly.

            Syaoran walked back to his desk and sat to his executive chair.  He looked at her infuriatingly.

            "You are so stupid, don't you know that? Don't you even think first of the consequences of your actions? Can't you even assess the status of your health that's why you don't even realized that you could end up fainting outside, in the road, under the heavy rain?" He paused to take a deep breath. "What were you thinking?"

            "I-I just wanted to go home as soon as possible. The taxi's engine gave in and I have no choice." She averted her eyes from his angry face. "I tried to ran back to the nearest shelter I could get but it turned out that I didn't make it."

            "Don't you know that car phones exists?"

            "Of course, I do!"

            "Then why didn't you call me up here and told me you were stranded?" He asked her angrily. "I could just easily fetch you in that place!"

            "Why would I do that? That idea didn't even crossed my mind!" Sakura looked at him astoundingly.  Had she just heard what she thought she heard?

            "Are you giving me that reason that because I hate you so much, you probably thought that even if you called for help, I would still leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere? What do you think of me? A _heartless_ person?"

            "What do you think I would think?" She countered.

            "Oh puh-leeasee." Syaoran rolled his eyes mockingly. "You are really stubborn. And stupid."

            Sakura found herself scowling at his comments.  Because she is so busy talking to him, she didn't even notice that she is wearing a different shirt.  An idea crossed to her mind and she couldn't help blushing slightly at that thought.

            "Where's my…clothes?"

            "What?!?" He asked back distractedly.

            "My clothes."

            "Oh, your clothes." He smirked. "They are in the dryers.  I ordered one of the maintenance women to change you into dry clothes."

            "Oh. Um, thanks." Sakura replied. "I guess, I owe you one for…for everything you did today."

            "You are darn right at that. How about repaying me, huh?"

            "Well, if I could do it then why not?"

            Syaoran placed his elbows up to his desk and look at her knowingly. 

            "How about…packing your bags and moving out of the mansion?"

            "Anything but that."

            Syaoran glared at her angrily.

            "Tell me, why is it that you don't want to return to whatever place you came from?  You know how much I detest your presence yet you still insist to live with me in the mansion.  I could easily give you in equivalent money your share in the mansion and you know that." He scoffed.  "But you are so hard-headed.  Why is that?"

            "That's none of your business." Sakura answered angrily.

            "Touchy.  There must be a reason. And you have to tell me." His eyes narrowed at her threateningly. "We have the whole night to ourselves."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Can't you see that it's still raining outside?" Syaoran whirled his seat slightly and pointed at the windows behind him.  "We can't go home at this state."

            "Where are we going to sleep?" Sakura asked, sounding horrified at the thought that she'd be stuck with him. In the same room! 

            "You could sleep at the bed in the adjoining room of my office. I could just, sleep in that couch." He replied annoyingly.

            "You don't have to do that."

            "Quit changing the topic! Just answer my question!"

            "What question?"

            "You know damn well what I'm asking about." Syaoran snapped.

            Sakura shook her head gently. "As I've said, that's none of your damn business."

            "Fine." He answered exasperatedly.  It seems like he really can't make her talk right now. "If that's what you want."

            "Good. Now if you don't mind, I really want to take some more rest. I still don't feel well."

            "You could use the bed. I said I'm going to sleep in the couch."

            "I know you're not used at sleeping in couches, but I do. So just go to your warm and fluffy bed and leave me alone here."

            "No, I won't." Syaoran practically shouted. This woman is definitely giving him a headache!

            "What is it to you?"

            "What is it to me? Are you asking me that?" He crossed his arms impatiently. "A woman sleeping in that lumpy couch and a man sleeping in a big and soft bed just doesn't sound right! Don't you get it?"

            Sakura was taken by surprise at the fact that Syaoran sounds like he really cared for her.  Does that mean that he's not mad at her anymore?  Why is he acting like a gentleman now?

            "Why are you acting so kind and giving towards me? I thought you hated me." She asked him.

            "Of course I still don't like you!  Nothing changed that fact." Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I just don't want somebody barging into the office seeing you sleeping in the couch.  Who knows what idea they might think?"

            "That's the reason?!?" = _What a jerk! _= Sakura added silently.

            "Yes. That's it. And if you still don't want to budge in that couch, I'd swear I'm going to drag you by myself in that room."  Syaoran threatened her.

            "You are impossible!" She shot back.

            This, is going to be a long night.

~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Gomen nasai if this chapter is lame and short.  I'm not really feeling well today and I couldn't really execute my idea that well.  Anyway, I still do hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next one longer and more detailed. Ja!


	7. Chapter Seven

Konnichiwa minna-san! I just want to thank all these special people who reviewed in the last chapter: **_kirei crystal_**, **_Hermione potter, xXchocolateZxX, Kawaii-Cherrywolf, Kan-chan, lan-yue,rainbow-dreamer, CJ, Pseudonym Sylphmuse, kai, Bumblebeez, cOnfused, pinklover, Lala, ash_ **and to everyone I've missed, you guys know who you are. Thank you very, very much for reading this story. And arigatou too to those who wished me well ^__^ In fact I'm feeling better now! 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sakura and Syaoran sat in silence the whole time as he drove his car back in the mansion.  The storm ceased by midnight and all the flooded streets cleared up by morning.  Syaoran decided to go back to the mansion so he could get some fresh clothes for work.  As much as he don't want to go to work today, especially after not having a peaceful sleep last night because of utter discomfort due to that lumpy couch, he has no choice because there are still a lot of paperwork that needs to be done.

            As soon as his car screeched into a halt infront of the mansion's extravagant door, the two of them briskly walked out of the automobile, intent on going inside the house.  Once inside, Syaoran immediately walked without a word towards the staircases leading to his room but he was stopped short by Sakura's apprehensive voice.

            "Li?"

            He turned around, frowning, just like what he almost always do infront of her.  Well, besides smirking, that is.

            "Yes?"

            "Um, are you…are you still going back to the office?" She asked softly, her eyes looking back at him curiously.  Syaoran blinked in surprise when he realized how innocent those emerald orbs could look.  He's the first woman he ever saw with eyes as such.

            He cleared his throat loudly and tried to focus on her whole face.  Her eyes are so enchanting and any man could easily lost his self just by looking at those eyes.

            = _Shit! What was I thinking?_ =

            "Yes…I am. Is there any problem with that?" He asked casually.

            "Well, I…um…"

            "If you have something to say to me then I suggest you better hurry up." Syaoran sighed impatiently. "I am in a hurry and I don't have all the time in the world."

            Sakura blushed, fighting the urge to stammer once more. She tried taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

            "Well, I really want to thank you for last night. I mean…I know how you weren't able to sleep well in that couch judging from the look of your face…um, don't get me wrong! You look absolutely fine." She added hastily. "It's just that you look like you could've needed some more sleep, you know."

            Syaoran was mildly surprise when he heard her statements.  He never actually expected her to be so grateful towards him just for that simple thing he did.  He was just being a gentleman when he didn't let her sleep in that couch…but he guessed that he wasn't really acting as one lately towards her, wasn't it?

            "It's nothing. I've already told you my stand regarding that matter last night." Syaoran smirked. "Besides, sleeping in the couch is better rather than hearing your loud snore echoing across the room."

            At that, Sakura's head jerked up slightly in surprise and immediately, a scowl made its way to way her face.

            = _Ugh. Just when I am starting to think he is not that bad after all, he then goes shooting sarcastic remarks from his big mouth!_ = 

            Sakura noticed that he is making his way to his room once more.  She actually wasn't finished talking to him yet because she still has to ask a favor from him.

            "Wait!" She called once more.

            "What now?" He snapped back, sounding annoyed this time.

            "Would you mind if I-I hitch a ride to the office when you go back there?" Sakura paused hesitantly when he saw his brows burrowing together.  "I mean, since we're running a bit late and---"

            "We are late." He cut off sarcastically.

            "Yes. As you said so, since we are _already_ late, I can't waste my time finding a cab to take me to the office. Would that be…okay with you?"

            Syaoran looked at her silently, as if thinking about his decision.  

            "No. I don't think so."  He finally said after a few seconds.

            Sakura's jaw dropped slightly when she heard his reply.  God, and Syaoran actually told her last night that he is not the heartless person that she knew? He must be out of his mind!

            "I see. I understand."

            She tried to make her voice sound as casual as possible, as if it's no big deal.  She really wasn't expecting that he'd be willing to ride with her once more, isn't it? Besides, he still hates her so much; he made it pretty clear last night.  

            "Then I guess, I'm going to arrive in the office really late today." She continued.

            "It seems like you don't understand." Syaoran shook his head. "See, I didn't let you hitch a ride with me because I've already decided this morning that there's no need for you to go to work today." 

            "What do you mean?"

            "I'm going to be out of the office for some business transactions today so basically it means that I won't be sitting my ass off in my executive chair.  Got it?"

            Sakura ignored his sarcastic remarks and instead, still persisted to ask him once more.

            "What do you _really_ mean?"

            Syaoran rolled his eyes in frustration.  It seems like Sakura won't stop asking until she gets some answers from him.

            "Look, I'm going to ask my assistant secretary to fill in for you, okay? I mean, you don't look too good and I think you badly needed a rest.  You just walked under a heavy rain yesterday, don't you remember? I just don't want you to end up with a fever or something cause you know, you might spread some of your viral infections to me and then I'd end up sick just like you." He added hastily.

            Sakura couldn't help raising an eyebrow.  This guy never failed to surprise her.  So now, it seems like he is actually concern towards her? Sure, his explanation sounds really lame but still, the point is…he sounded like he actually cared for her! She couldn't help smiling at that little thought.

            "And you don't have to worry because I won't deduct your absence today from your salary." He grunted, as if he's having a hard time saying those words to her. "I'd charge it to your stupidity."

            "You don't really have to do that. I'm perfectly fine and—a-A-ACHOO!!!"

            "See?!?" Syaoran smirked triumphantly. "What did I just told you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura looked out of her window to see Syaoran's blue Jaguar pulling out of the driveway.  She watched silently as the car moved in fluid motion until it became not visible to her eyes anymore.  She felt a small tug in her heart at the thought that he's off to work once more.  But she decided to ignore that feeling and she didn't bother thinking about it anymore.

            She sat back to her bed and sighed.  What's left for her to do anyway? She already took a bath, changed into her clothes and ate her breakfast.  She's already getting bored and it's only nine thirty in the morning.  She should've gone to the office but knowing how stubborn Syaoran is, she knows she would only be wasting her breath if she decided to continue talking to him about it.  Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right.  She was not feeling her best self today and although it's not that serious so as to be absent from work, she still needed to take some rest.

            Sakura was still pondering on what to do when a soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

            "Yes?" She smiled at the sight of Wei, standing rigidly at the door.  She couldn't help wondering how he managed to be in the same stature for the whole day. Standing like that seems like a hard thing to do.

            "Sorry for the interruption, Ms. Sakura but a friend of yours is downstairs waiting for you. She said that her name is—"

            "Tomoyo is here?" She shrieked, leaping up from her bed.

            "---Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo."

            "Oh my god! She's here!" Sakura was all smiles and Wei couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of a grown-up woman prancing around like a little kid. 

            "Thank you very much for telling me, Wei!" She said before hurrying to go downstairs.

            "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out happily as soon as she saw the familiar face of her bestfriend.  

            "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shrieked as enthusiastically as her and in an instant, the two bestfriends wrapped themselves in a hug, feeling like they'd never seen in each other for the past few years.

            "You look great!" Tomoyo said at once after breaking their hug.  She glanced at Sakura up and down, noticing something different from her.

            "What are you talking about? You are the one who looks fabulous!" She replied truthfully.

            "Who cares?!?" Tomoyo flipped her long hair exaggeratedly and laughed. "You always say that whenever you see me."

            "And you also say the same thing to me!"  
  


            "Because that is the truth. However, you definitely look way better right now. I haven't seen that glow in your face for quite some time now." 

            Sakura smiled gently, understanding what Tomoyo meant by that.  Even though Tomoyo won't mention Aki's name or any incident regarding with him, she knew that Tomoyo was happy seeing her like this today _after_ her life with Aki.       

            "Is there a special reason for that glow in your face?" Tomoyo prodded on.

            She laughed. Boy, Tomoyo sure never changed!

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Is it…Li Syaoran?"

            "Tomoyo! Are you nuts?" She laughed even harder, but she could feel a rush of heat creeping up her face. "We're not even friends!"

            "So? There's no rule that states you can't fall in love with your enemy!"

            "Fall in love? With him? You still haven't met him, Tomoyo. He's not even my type!"

            "Maybe.  But people change Sakura." Tomoyo shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't realized that your preferences for guys already changed."

            "Sorry, but I really can't see myself liking an obnoxious, irresponsible, womanizer and stubborn guy like Li Syaoran."

            Tomoyo giggled. "Oh come on, he's not that bad!"

            "Oh he is. Trust me." Sakura rolled her eyes.  She leaned closer to Tomoyo. "When did you arrive anyway?"

            "I catch a flight yesterday and arrived here last night."

            Sakura covered her mouth in surprise. "But a storm passed by Hongkong last night!"

            "Uh-huh. I found that out for myself when I arrived at the airport." Tomoyo nodded.

            "Why didn't you call me? I could try picking you up in the airport!"

            "Silly. I know you can't do that." Tomoyo couldn't help laughing loudly. "Anyway, I was stranded in the airport for several hours.  As soon as the floods cleared, the coach that was supposed to fetch me and take me to my hotel arrived. "

            "And have you catch a few winks to rest?"

            "Very few. "

            Sakura stared at her friend's face and smiled.  Even though Tomoyo lacks sleep, she still managed to pull herself altogether. She still looks beautiful and very energetic for a person who almost didn't sleep the entire night!

            "It doesn't look obvious that you need some sleep though. You look perfectly okay."

            "Thanks.  Anyway, I still have another thing to tell you."

            "What? Tell me, I'm dying in suspense." She joked.

            "Since my business trip here is so sudden and because Touya wouldn't let him back until Kaho gave birth, I decided to bring Kero along with me." Tomoyo whispered softly.

            "Nani?!? Kero-chan is here?" 

            "Yes. I hoped that's okay with you, though."

            Sakura chuckled. Even though Kero is a bit stubborn at times, she must admit that she missed that guardian of hers too! 

            "No, don't worry. It's perfectly okay with me! So where is he?" She couldn't help asking excitedly.

            "I left him in the hotel. I guess he's tired last night that he ended up sleeping right away the moment we arrived at the hotel." Tomoyo laughed softly. "You should've seen his face!"

            "I know. I missed that fluffy thing!"

            "And he missed you a lot too. Even though Kero-chan won't admit it, he's worried about you.  That's the reason why he insisted on coming along here with me."

            Sakura pouted. "Mou, too bad I can't bring him along here."  

            "Hai. But that's fine with me."

            "I hope he isn't bothering you that much. He could be pretty persistent sometimes."

            "I'm already used to him." Tomoyo clapped her hands. "So anyway, I'm here to invite you to go out."

            Sakura's eyes grew in surprise. Trust Tomoyo to consider shopping first rather than resting! 

            "You need to take a rest, you know."

            "Me? Rest? Do I know that word?"

            A look of amusement flashed across her face.  She is right about that. Tomoyo is the type of woman who seems like she never gets tired.  Even back in Japan, despite being working full-time in their family business, she still managed to socialize and have fun.  She is independent, full of life, feisty and modern girl.  She knows what she wants and ends up most of the time getting it.  Sakura admires her bestfriend for that for she was never a girl who is like that.  She's soft spoken and shy which is the complete opposite of her bestfriend.

            "You never change, don't you?  So what are your plans?"

            "Let's have lunch outside then we could go to the mall and buy some clothes for the two of us." Tomoyo smiled charmingly at her. "Don't you think that's a good idea?"

            "If you say so…"

            Somebody cleared her throat loudly and both Sakura and Tomoyo turned around sharply at the source of the noise.  Sakura's face beamed at the sight of Meiling smiling widely at her.

            "Hello, Meiling! It's nice of you to drop by!" Sakura stood up from the couch to greet her.

            "I figured that you'd be here because I called Syaoran's office and you weren't the one who answered it." Meiling glanced at Tomoyo. "I see you have a visitor. I hope I'm not really interrupting anything."

            Sakura shook her head immediately. "Oh, no. Don't worry. Anyway, meet Daidouji Tomoyo, my bestfriend back in Tomoeda. Tomoyo, this is Li Meiling, Syaoran's cousin."

            Tomoyo extend her hand to Meiling whom in turned shook it gently.

            "Nice to meet you. You may call me Tomoyo. Any friend of Sakura is already my friend, too."

            Meiling smiled. "Call me Meiling, if you wish." 

            "Since you're here, would you mind going out for lunch with the two of us?" Sakura offered politely, hoping she'd come.  Meiling turned out to be a fun person to be with and she acts almost like Tomoyo that she's pretty sure that they'd going to enjoy each other's company.

            "Well, since I'm not really doing anything…" Meiling hesitated, trying to recall if there are some paperworks that's need to be done in the office.  Or else, Syaoran might get mad at her. (Meiling is also working in the Li Corporations, having a high position being one of the stockholders of the company, on a different division)

            "That's great! Well, we should really get going now, don't you think so?" Tomoyo asked.

            "But don't you guys think I look bad to go out?" Sakura asked, glancing at her clothes.

            "No, you look absolutely great!" Tomoyo and Meiling said at the same time.  They glanced at each other in surprise then laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.  The three of them were definitely having a blast and she was really glad that Tomoyo and Meiling hit it off right away.

"Free makeovers!" Meiling hissed softly, dragging Sakura to a boutique while a laughing Tomoyo is trailing behind them.

"Guys! I don't think this is a good idea." Sakura protested once they stopped infront of the free makeover sessions.  She couldn't help thinking that they're probably acting like a bunch of high-school kids.  The three of them must've been a funny sight to watch.

            "Aaww come on! Besides, this is free!" Tomoyo insisted.

            "But why would it have to be me?" Sakura frowned stubbornly.

            "Well, look at us. Tomoyo already has makeup on and as for me, coming from the office, I've already made myself up." Meiling pointed out. "Not that you don't look great it's just that you are the one who's perfect for that free stuff.  You don't have the slightest hint of make-up on."

            Sakura stared at her two friends who definitely looks so determined for her to have a makeover.  

            "Oh, fine. I'll do it." She finally said, giving in.  Meiling and Tomoyo high-fived each other in triumphed.

            Sakura tried to relax in the chair while the make-up artist made her up but she was having a hard time doing so, especially when she knew that Meiling and Tomoyo is looking at her intently.  After half an hour of her ordeal, she was more than glad when she was finally finished.  She glanced at the mirror to check her face and was more than glad at what she saw.  The make-up artist did a great job!

            "Wow! You look great, Sakura!" Meiling couldn't help praising her. 

            "Meiling is right. Boy, you look really gorgeous! If Aki would only see you I bet he'd be sorry---" Tomoyo stopped in mid-sentence when she realized what she said.

            "Aki? Who's Aki? Your boyfriend?" Meiling asked curiously, silently hoping he isn't.  She is so bent on pairing up Sakura with Syaoran that it would only ruin her plan if one of them is seeing someone else seriously.

            "Ex-boyfriend." Sakura smiled.  Funny, but it seems like she's not having trouble saying he is her ex-boyfriend anymore. "Hey, we should really go to that restaurant now.  It's already twelve-thirty."

            Tomoyo glanced at her watch and frowned. "Shoot. We do have to go there now. Let's go."

            The three of them hastily made their way to the restaurant, hoping to find a decent seat.  Meiling suggested that place because she said that the food they served is great.  However, because the restaurant is so popular, many people always come to the restaurant to eat.  

            "Hello.  Table for three please." Meiling said to the maitre' d standing at the reception table.  After a few minutes, to their relief, the maitre' d returned to escort them to their table.

            "It's a good thing they still have a few tables left." Tomoyo commented.

            Sakura looked around and notice the restaurant almost jam-packed with people.

            "You're right about that. Gosh, a lot of people surely come here to eat." She stated, pointing out the obvious.

            "It's because they are the only ones who served the famous and very tasty noodles here in Hongkong.  Even well-known people come here to eat." Meiling informed them.

            Sakura and Tomoyo found out for themselves what Meiling is talking about when their food arrived.  Sakura never tasted such sumptuous meal in her whole life.  No wonder this restaurant is so popular!  
  


            "That was the best meal I ate!" Sakura said.

            "Glad you liked it." Meiling smiled. "Authentic Chinese cuisine at its best."

            Tomoyo took a sip of her juice before speaking. "I agree."

            "Anyway, so you're here for a deal with the Li Corporations, isn't it?" Meiling glanced at Tomoyo curiously.

            "Yes.  It's a multi-million dollar deal, in fact."

            Sakura almost choked on her drink when she heard the price. 

            "That's a very important deal." Meiling said slowly. "Syaoran could be tricky though. Learn to compromise, I tell you."

            Tomoyo's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh. I do know how to compromise." She placed her hands up on the table. "I've been hearing a lot of things about Li Syaoran and it definitely got me curious. Is he really that bad?"

            "Yes he is." Sakura butted in.

            Meiling chuckled.  "Well, I presumed Sakura told you what an irresponsible, obnoxious and thoughtless person my cousin is right?"

            Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment.  Meiling IS Syaoran's cousin after all.

            Tomoyo nodded in response.

            "Well, she is right." Meiling replied. "But---that is the only side of him that people know about him.  Deep inside, I know, my cousin is not at all like that. In fact, he's everything that he's not."

            "Sounds interesting." Tomoyo's smile widen.

            Sakura stared at Meiling in surprise.  She recalled that fleeting moment where Syaoran seems like he actually cared for her.  Was it really those rare instances that Syaoran is showing his true self to her, just like what Meiling said?

            "I know that's quite a bit hard to believe Sakura, but he has his own reasons for being like that." Meiling said as if reading her thoughts. Sakura could only smile half-heartedly at her.

"Well I'd be! If it isn't the devil himself!" Meiling said suddenly, her face beaming up.  Sakura and Tomoyo whirled their heads in turn to look at the direction she's looking at.

"That's Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo's eyes widen.  She gently nudged Sakura on her sides. "You never told me he looks more handsome in person."

"Tomoyo-chan!" She hissed softly.  But she has to confess that he looks really handsome today.  For some reason, she didn't know why he suddenly looks so appealing to him today.

"And the devil is with a witch." Meiling muttered under her breath, noticing the woman clinging possessively at Syaoran's arms.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Sakura asked in surprised, recalling a certain Jessica who called him up in his office.  She looked intently at the tall woman, who certainly looks like a model, beside Syaoran.

Meiling shrugged. "I really don't know.  He changes girlfriend almost every month."

Sakura frowned at that fact.  Li Syaoran is a player, that's what he is! An annoyingly small twinge in her heart got into her once more.

"I think he saw us." Tomoyo said, trying to keep her smile from appearing in her face.  She noticed Sakura's sudden shift of mood and realized something really important.  Syaoran definitely looks like a good match for her bestfriend! Things are getting really exciting!

"Meiling?" Syaoran asked in surprise.  He saw Meiling from afar and decided to stop by at her table.  But he was more surprised when he saw who's with her. 

"Kinomoto?" He glanced at her and noticed how extra beautiful she looks today.

"Hi, Syaoran. Out for business, I presume." Meiling replied, glancing at the woman beside him who looks like she'd never let go of Syaoran.

"None of your business, Meiling." Syaoran smiled fakely.  He turned to look at Sakura. "I thought you're home. _Resting._"

"Well, a friend of mine invited me over to have lunch." Sakura replied neutrally.

"Oh by the way Syaoran, meet Daidouji Tomoyo, owner of the Daidouji Enterprise. Tomoyo, meet Li Syaoran." Meiling interrupted, noticing the tension in the air.

"You're the famous Daidouji Tomoyo?" A hint of surprise is evident on his voice.  He never thought that the owner of that famous company is as young as she is! And she's Sakura's friend too!

"Yes. Glad to meet you Mr. Li." Tomoyo replied politely.

"You have an appointment with me tomorrow, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Ten o clock."

"Good.  Nice to meet you." Syaoran answered in the same business-like manner. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get going now."

Sakura's eyes followed Syaoran and her date as they walked towards their own table. She shook her head in dislike.

"He is really a jerk! And he didn't even introduce his date to us?"

"That means she really is no important person to him, that's all." Meiling informed her, not bothered a bit at her cousin's rude attitude. "She must only be one of his girls."

"But that's rude." Sakura muttered.

"So does that mean, he's not serious with her?" Tomoyo asked Meiling, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"If I didn't know any better."

"That's good news, Sakura! Don't you think so?" Tomoyo giggled tapping her bestfriend lightly on the shoulder.

Sakura made a face. "Why do I care?"

"Because Sakura, I think I just found your ideal guy." 

"Who?" She asked dubiously.

"Li Syaoran, who else?" Tomoyo stated emphatically.

Meiling grinned widely at that. "Ooooh, Tomoyo. My sentiments exactly."

"ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Sakura blurted out, her face reddening at that ridiculous idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next day, Sakura was surprised to discover that Syaoran was not yet in his office.  After that incident back in the restaurant with him yesterday, she never saw him for the rest of the day when she returned back at the mansion.  She was supposed to sleep over at the hotel with Tomoyo so she could see Kero-chan but decided against it.  She decided to inform Syaoran personally about her plan today because she figured that it's the most polite thing to do.  However, it is already nine o' clock and Syaoran is already late for work now.  

            She was busy typing some letters when the office door opened, revealing a sleepy yet handsome Syaoran to her eyes.  

            "Good morning, sir." Sakura immediately stood up and suddenly felt like she wanted to sit again when she noticed the angry look in his eyes.

            "What's good about it?" Syaoran snapped. "Why are you here already anyway?"

            "I'm working…" She answered dumbly, caught in surprise at his mood swings.

            "I thought I made it clear that you take some rest yesterday that's why I didn't let you come to the office today." He narrowed his eyes at her.

            "But Tomoyo asked a favor from me. It's not like I'm out with somebody else. I'm even with your cousin for goodness sake!" Sakura said exasperatedly.  Why is he being unreasonable? And most importantly, why is she bothering answering his stupid questions? She doesn't need to explain herself to him!

            "You never listen to me, Kinomoto. You never did."

            Syaoran moved towards her in one swift motion and inched his self closer to her mockingly.

            "If I only knew you were capable of going out then I would've let you come here to my office to do your work."

            Sakura glared. "But I was not the one who insisted to stay at the mansion, isn't it?"

            "Whatever. The point is, my assistant secretary is so lame at shooing unwanted visitors away." He smirked. "I badly needed some help yesterday you know."

            "Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked sarcastically, walking backwards when she noticed Syaoran inching his self even closer to her. "I even saw you dating some woman back in the restaurant when you should be working!"

            "Does that bother you?" He countered.

            "Of course! Er, I mean—Of course not!" She stammered. She bumped into a wall behind her and found out that she has nowhere else to run to.  Syaoran is so close and she's damn sure that he's having the time of his life seeing her in her discomfort. 

            "It's your fault anyway why I have to date Jessica."

            "Jessica?!? You mean your girlfriend?"

            "Correction. Ex-girlfriend." Syaoran frowned. "That's the big mistake you've made."

            "So? How should I know? She said she's your girlfriend." She glanced at the door of the office and prayed that no one will go in.  They weren't really in a very compromising position and god knows what other people might think when they see them as such.

            "Ha! That's your job to know. "

            "Excuse me? I might be your secretary but that doesn't mean that I need to handle your messy personal affairs too!" Sakura retorted.

            "You women are really a headache." Syaoran shook his head.

            "Serves you right." She muttered under her breath but the fierce look on Syaoran's face told her that he just heard what she said.

            "I heard you. " He smirked. "Now I need to recollect my payment from you. Remember what I told you the other night during the storm?"

            "And remember what I've told you too about my stay at the mansion? No, you can't make me go away at that place too easily."

            "Will you just listen first to what I'm going to tell you?!? Geez…there you go talking again!" 

            "So what do you want?"

            "I need to take some permanent action from these crazy women who are all following me. I can't start my life anew if they will always interrupt my work and demand some time from me! They refused to believe I'm dead serious about my job and tried to coax me into my old lifestyle back then." He started to explain.

            Sakura tried to concentrate on listening to Syaoran but the fact that he's standing infront of her mockingly, and that he's too close for comfort, makes it hard to do so.

            "So an idea came into my mind and even if I don't want to, it's the _only_ choice I have.  Besides you owe me and my parents a lot. I'm pretty much sure that they'd be happy to know that I'm finally deciding t take the family business seriously and they'd be more glad to know that you're the one helping me to achieve their goals for me." He scowled. "I certainly don't know why they made you a co-heir but that's another topic to be settled.  As for now, I'm here to talk about something else."

            "Will you just get straight to the point?" She remarked.

            "I need you to act as my girlfriend." Syaoran said so casually that one would've never thought that he's talking about something as serious as that.

            "What? No way!" Sakura shouted in his face, her heart beating wildly.

            His only response was a glare that almost sent a shiver ran down her spine. 

            "I'm going to raise your salary just for doing it. You don't need to object cause you have to do it."

            "I don't nee your money."

            Sakura raised her chin defiantly but regretted doing so when Syaoran took hold of her chin lightly and raise it up to meet his angry face.  Now she was force to look at him straight in the eyes.

            "I hate you!" She murmured and her eyes shone with tears.  She hated him so much for making her feel this way. She tried to bit her lip to stop herself for showing any emotions towards him.  This is all part of Syaoran's game to push her away and she won't let him win that easily.

            "Good. Remember this is all just part of the act. No need to fuss over it."

            "In your dreams, Li Syaoran. Your type is not something I ever dreamt of in my whole life!" She spatted out.

            "You are not my type either." His eyes blazed angrily. And before he knew what he was doing, his face slowly leaned towards her to take possession of her soft lips. Sakura was surprise and Syaoran take that chance to savor the fullness of her lips.  She tried to fight herself from responding back but failed to do so.  She was surprised at the electricity flowing between them and she found herself returning the kiss. The kiss may be short and it happened in a fleeting moment but Syaoran was the first to recover from that act.  The two of them ended up staring into each other's eyes in shock, pondering on what just happened.

            "I-I'm, um…uh…" Sakura found her voice at last but failed in saying even one intelligent word.  Her face was red as they could get possibly get and knowing that fact doesn't help in relieving the awkward feeling she's having.

            "No. Don't say anything." Syaoran took a step backward and shook his head.  He could feel his face turning an impossible shade of red and really, it isn't the least bit flattering. "Um…It's my fault. I, um..really sorry about that."

            "It's okay. Um, I- I mean…" She stared down at her shoes and fought the urge to slap herself for saying such stupid things. '_It's okay_'?!? What was she thinking when she said that?

            "Just forget the whole thing okay? That kiss meant nothing." Syaoran said evenly, trying hard to keep a hard face.  "I'm going to my room now… just call me if there's any problem with uh, work."

            Sakura nodded in response. She doesn't want to say anything stupid anymore.

            But before Syaoran could reach the door of his office, his voice rang out once more.

            "Just to let you know, our deal is still on."

~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Just as I've promised, I'm going to make this chappy a bit longer than the usual. I do hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! ^___^


	8. Chapter Eight

Gomen nasai for the delay of this chapter.  If some of you guys actually took the time to read my author's bio, you would know why I wasn't able to update my fics for months now.  I'm really, really sorry about that.  In fact, nothing still changes, my schedule is still as hectic as ever and I'm probably going crazy right now @__@. Lol. But I am just happy to find a tiny portion of my time to spare so I could continue this fic.  I guess those guys who constantly e-mailed and reviewed this fic asking me to update did worked and finally got me into writing at least, one chapter of this fic. Well, I noticed that I encounter some problems with the format of the story when I upload it so please do bear with me if the fic looks cluttered. Anyway, thank you very much for patiently waiting and reading this humble fic of mine! This is all for you, guys . ^___^

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Sakura glanced at the door leading to Syaoran's office, her mind wandering with jumbled thoughts. _What exactly happened earlier?_  Syaoran just kissed her…isn't it that he's supposed to be mad at her? He even asked her to act as his girlfriend.  What is that guy really thinking?

            She shook her head gently, trying to clear her mind from such thoughts.  She is here to work and not to think about him.  She's almost beginning to hate herself for even thinking about Syaoran.  She couldn't stop recalling that kiss they had earlier and it really bugs her a lot.  She's already beginning to feel uncomfortable, all because of that incident, that acting as Syaoran's girlfriend would even make her feel all the more nervous and jumpy around him.  But wait! Have she actually agreed to his proposal already?

=_ Right. I don't have to agree cause I have no choice.  He already made that stupid decision himself._ =

Sakura groaned inwardly at her dilemma.  People would of course think that they are a couple once they start executing his plan.  What would Tomoyo and Meiling think once they found out? What would other people think?  She knew that acting as his girlfriend wouldn't be an easy task…lots of women sure wants him for themselves.  She is already expecting some women to get mad at her and she is not too keen about that idea.  She certainly doesn't want to look like the antagonist here.

=_ I wish he'd never have to go out of his little office again. _= She hoped silently to herself.  But of course, that would be impossible.  Just for the next few hours, he'd be out of his room and she have to face his handsome face again.  If he's going to kiss her again, she didn't know what she would do.  Except maybe, to act stupid again?

Syaoran stared at the formal business letter in his hands, trying to absorb its contents. _Meeting. 3:00 in the afternoon.  Pavilion Hotel._  He sighed inwardly.  All of it doesn't make sense.  He just feels like he's not in the mood for any business functions today.  He feels weird and he couldn't get his mind working.

"It seems like I need to cancel all my meetings today."  He murmured, his voice echoing softly in his empty office.  Just when he was about to press the intercom to talk to his secretary and ask for his schedule today, he suddenly stopped and froze when he recalled an incident earlier.

He shook his head annoyingly as scenes from kissing Sakura uninvitedly entered his mind.  The kiss still seems to linger in his lips and he wondered why.  In the first place, as soon as he sat to his executive chair and tried to do his work, he's been asking his self what made him to kiss his enemy.  God, that girl just happens to be the person he loathes the most! Okay, maybe loath is exactly a strong word…it's just that, the fact still remains that he doesn't like her. And that's it.  And now, he kissed her? He must be nuts!

"I must be out of my mind when I did that." Syaoran continued to talk to his self.  With that in mind, he is already contented at his conclusion and figured out that what happened earlier is just some spontaneous crazy thing that he did.  He relaxed a little at that thought and immediately contacted Sakura, without any apprehension, to confirm and ask for any meetings he lined up for today.

"Kinomoto?"

"Um, yes…Sir Li?  What can I do for you?"  A somewhat distracted voice answered on the other end of the line.  He almost smirked at the sound of her voice.  It seems more high-pitched than the usual.  

"I just need you to check up on any meetings I have for today."

"Okay. Kindly wait for a minute and I'd look them up on the computer for you."

After a few seconds, Sakura's voice spoke once more.

"You have a ten o' clock meeting with Ms. Daidouji. And another one at 3:00 with Mr. Chan at the Pavilion Hotel."

Syaoran cleared his throat gently. "Cancel them all. Tell them I'm not feeling well. Tell Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Chan my apologies for the inconvenience.  Just ask them for any rescheduling of the meeting tomorrow, at my available time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll relay your message to them."

"Good."

Sakura paused briefly at the other end. "Anything else, Sir Li?"

"Oh, nothing." A smirk crept to his face. "I hope you're doing an excellent work with your job."

"O-of course!" A flustered reply was said to him and he almost laughed at her discomfort.

"That's all, Ms. Kinomoto."

He pressed the little button connecting him to Sakura's line and smiled evilly to his self.  It seems like his old mood is returning back again.  His plan is definitely working perfectly this time.  And it is certainly fool-proof that Sakura wouldn't even suspect a thing.  So okay, his plan was half–true. He needs Sakura to act as his girlfriend because he's really having a hard time keeping women out of his way.  He doesn't want to be in any serious relationship right now and the only way they would stop bugging him is when they figured out he is already serious with somebody else.  And because he can't afford to be really serious with a girl, he has to find someone who would act as his lover.  And Sakura perfectly fits the plan because he is rest assured that he would never fall in love with her.  And this plan would seem like hitting two birds in one stone because Sakura would help him in making his life more peaceful by throwing off girls, who are bugging him, away and most importantly, by finally agreeing to leave the mansion herself.  That's the second plan.  And because he figured that Sakura wouldn't budge out of the mansion even though he acts rude towards her, he then realized that he has no choice but to use reverse psychology on her.  Instead of acting rude, he would act nice to her.  And if he could take it, he would act sweet towards.  He would make her fall in love with him and then simply dump her. (kotsch: That's harsh…)  And he's sure that by the time that happen, she would immediately storm out of his life at once.  Peace at last would come his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol's eyes narrowed in mild surprise when he saw Syaoran walking towards the lobby, looking like he's out for something else.  He walked briefly at the tall guy, hoping to catch up with him.

"Syaoran Li. Where are you heading, anyway?" He blurted out immediately as soon as Syaoran saw him.

Syaoran shrugged nonchalantly. "At the mansion."

"I thought you'd be at some business meeting." 

"I was supposed to but my head aches and I just couldn't concentrate.  Figured I need to go home to take some rest."

Eriol smirk knowingly at him. Indeed, Syaoran looks kind of worn out. He must be thinking about lots of things on his mind and he knows he should leave him alone but he still couldn't resist giving him a remark.

"Hmmm…maybe the sight of this Sakura is making you all weak and wobbly inside, you know?"

Syaoran immediately glared at him and fought the urge to shove him away. 

"You don't quit, do you?"

"She's after all, your secretary isn't it? And a nice-looking woman, too.  I know how you were with girls, Syaoran."

"Don't tell me Meiling told you all about that, too."

"Of course."

Syaoran faked a laugh. "I never knew you two were close."

"Aaaawww…of course.  We are relatives after all. Just like you and me." Eriol grinned at him, his white teeth almost sparkling.

"You are weird." His face crumpled into distaste. "Anyway, what's your business here?  I never remembered any meetings scheduled for today with you."

"I just happened to drop by and check some things out. Anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But since now you know I'm not going to stay here at the office today, maybe you should try going back to your business now to do your work." Syaoran suggested helpfully.

"That's a nice idea." Eriol smiled. "On the other hand, maybe I'd go see this Sakura for myself, today.  I'm getting very intrigued with her already."

Syaoran's eyes widen slightly when he heard his statements. "You wouldn't dare!"

"What?!? You sound almost angry at the fact that I'd get to see her." Eriol chuckled. "Jealous, perhaps?"

"You're even worse than Meiling." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "No, I am NOT jealous. I just don't want you seeing her all by yourself cause who knows what stupid things you might say to her!"

"So what? You already showed how much you despised her. As if saying something absolutely nice about you would make her suddenly think you are an angel."

"You don't understand, Eriol. I have other plans." Syaoran informed him. "I'll tell you about it sometime, okay? Just don't do something stupid to ruin it for me."

"Fine, if you don't want me to see her for now, then I won't. I'd just visit the Accounting Department at the third floor to check on the company's finances."

Syaoran nodded. "Glad you understand me. So anyway, I'm going now.  See you sometime, I guess."

"Sure." Eriol couldn't help smiling slightly at the sight of Syaoran walking away.  Seems like that guy would still never change.  Cold and aloof, as always.

Eriol turned his back and decided to continue walking, intent on going to the Accounting Department at once.  He knows he shouldn't really do it but because he's already here, he certainly doesn't want to waste his time going over the place.  At least he'll be able to help Syaoran at his company while at the same time, doing something.

He walked briskly towards the elevators and was glad to find an empty one.  Immediately, he went inside and press the button to close the door.

"Wait--!"

His brows furrowed together to hear a feminine voice.  He immediately pressed the other button to keep the door from closing.

A familiar looking woman rushed hurriedly inside, her long hair flowing all around her. She certainly looks like she is in a hurry.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully at him.  He watched as she pressed a button written with a number five on it. That's fifth floor, meaning she's headed for Syaoran's office.

He smiled inwardly to his self.  The elevator stopped on the third floor and the woman smiled once more at him.  He gave her a curt nod in return just before he walked out of the elevator.

"Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol murmured to his self softly. "Interesting."

"Gomen nasai! I'm late!" Tomoyo gushed at once when she saw Sakura in her desk. "I hope Mr. Li is not fuming by now."

Sakura smiled slightly at her bestfriend's outburst.  Tomoyo sure do know how to make an entrance.  She took a glance at her and she couldn't help admiring Tomoyo in her formal business attire.  Despite looking like she's in a rush, she still managed to look elegant nevertheless. 

            "You're almost thirty minutes late, Tomoyo."

            "I know.  This is so not like me." She sighed exaggeratedly. "I was stuck in traffic, would you believe that!"

            Sakura nodded. "I agree. Traffic jams in Hongkong are crazy."

            "Anyway, maybe you should go tell him now I'm here, huh?"

            "Of course, I should.  If only Li is here."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "He cancelled your meeting for today.  Said he's really sorry about the whole thing." She shrugged. "He said he's not feeling well so I guess, that's the reason for the postponement."

            Tomoyo made a face. "And here I was, all hurrying like a madman and the meeting was cancelled? Bummer."

            "At least he never knew you were late."

            "You're right about that, I guess." She sighed and took the seat infront of Sakura's desk. "How's it going anyway?"

            "If you mean being with Syaoran, it's going great, as always." Sakura replied with sarcasm.

            "You looks like you're having the time of your life." Tomoyo giggled, seeing her friend's face.  She never knew that Sakura, the sweet and nice friend she knew, could dislike someone that much.  But she wouldn't have it any other way.  Even though Sakura may not be too happy regarding the set-up of living with Syaoran, she knew how much she's enjoying with her life right now.  Tomoyo knew that Sakura is slowly picking up the pieces of her life after that break-up with Aki and she is really happy for her.  At least she's glad to see her smiling genuinely again.

            "I wish." Sakura rolled her eyes.  She paused and wondered if she should tell Tomoyo about Syaoran's weird plan.

            "Hey, you look like you're in deep thought!" Tomoyo observed when she noticed Sakura's thoughtful face. "Do you have any problems?"

            "Um, no. Not really." She smiled.  Maybe she'd tell Tomoyo about it some other time.  Besides, it's not like she and Syaoran are already acting out his plan already.  Who knows if Syaoran just said those words in a spur and then maybe later, when she get home, he'd come to his senses already and cancel the whole thing off.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course, I am?" Sakura chuckled.  Tomoyo is ever persistent.

            "You know, maybe you should sleepover at the hotel tonight.  Kero's practically begging me for you to come."

            "That's a good idea, Tomoyo.  Maybe I should." Sakura nodded.  At least, she won't have to deal with Syaoran for the night.  Now, that, is certainly a good idea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*OoO*~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura paused hesitantly and wondered if she should knock at Syaoran's bedroom door.  She already asked Wei a soon as she arrived if Syaoran was already up at his bed but Wei said 'no'.  However, he told him that Syaoran didn't say anything about her disturbing him so she figured out that maybe, she could try talking to him.  She has no choice anyway because she really wanted to go and visit Tomoyo in the hotel today and to also see Kero, of course.

            Just as she was about to knock, the door opened to reveal Syaoran staring back at him in surprise.

            "What the---?"  Syaoran blurted out impulsively.  He wasn't exactly expecting her to be in the threshold of his room.

            Sakura could only blink at him, still in surprise.

            "What do you want?" His words rather come out harsh and Syaoran mentally scolded his self for that.  His plan wouldn't work out at all if he keeps bashing her like that.

            "Well, sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to sleep at the mansion tonight." Sakura replied, trying to look in his eyes.  "I know you're probably wondering why I ought to tell you about it.  I figured it's the least I could do so you won't go and ask me where the hell I've been last night the next morning."

            He closed the door behind him and leaned on it casually.  "Where are you going to sleep, anyway?"

            "At Tomoyo's place."

            "Hmmm…girl's night-out. You'd be probably up all night talking about make-up, fashion and of course, boys."

            Sakura's cheeks flushed. "Not really."

            "Funny. Even back in high school, I always thought that all girls talk about during sleepovers are those stuffs." Syaoran teased lightly, amused at her reaction.

            "Well, in some ways, yes." She admitted.

"I hope you won't get to talk too much about me, or else, I wouldn't be able to sleep well." He continued, trying hard to keep a straight face.  He knew he's flirting with her and really, he never knew he could take it.  But the sight of Sakura fidgeting under his eyes is so amusing that he just has to do it.

"What are you talking about, Li?" Sakura's mouth gape open. She was about to make a sarcastic remark but decided not to say it loud anymore.

"Nothing." Syaoran almost laugh that it took Sakura by surprise.  He never laugh around her.  Never.

"Fine, you may go but only in one condition." He continued.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"You have to go out on a date with me. _Tonight_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N:  I hope you like this chap even if it is kind of short and rushed.  I know, Syaoran may sound like some selfish jerk but believe me, everything would change eventually.  Those stuffs are really needed just to spice things up, ne? As usual, thank you for reading this chap.  Please review and tell me what you guys think, okay?

And oh, to some people who are expecting the updates of the other fic, _Heartbreakers_, I still don't have a definite timeframe for that but I'm hoping it would be within February.  God knows how I'm still stuck with writing that fic for some time now and I'm really sorry to all the readers waiting for its update.  But rest assured that I will finish it okay?

And if you have the time, you may check out my own message board, at http://kotsch.proboards2.com/.  It's still a new site and just recently constructed (there are still no members yet. Lolz). But I'm hoping to expand it more  with the help of you guys.  I love forums a lot and starting my own seems like a good idea or whatever.  Some updates about my fic will probably be posted there. ^__^

Anyway, that's my little ramblings for now and hope to see you guys again soon!       


	9. Author's Note

Gomen Nasai for not updating this fic. I'm really, really busy nowadays and frankly, I still can't fit the next chappy into my time. However, rest assured that I will finish this fic no matter what. Time constraint is keeping me down and I'll try to make the next chappys longer for everyone's enjoyment.  
  
Again, sorry to keep you guys waiting and thank you for your patience.  
  
Me, kotsch 


End file.
